The Wilted Rose
by Beloved Princess
Summary: - "So... Mom, no longer loves me?" "She does. It's just..." "Just say, 'No, Hikaru... she hates you.' it'll make things a whole lot easier," "Even if she does, there's many people who still love you. Including me." HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've decided to write a Fruits Basket story, where people submit those zodiac and others. I've read one of them. I thought it was fantastic. I tend to get inspired a lot. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything else goes to their rightful owner(s).**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

A girl with thick, long, light blonde curls entered the room, she was beaming as she went to her mother. Her hair was in a neat, a bit loose bun, eyes were a mocha color as they were glowing and rimmed with goldish-brown eyelashes. Her skin was pale not a shade of color evident in her face. She looked very angelic in most of her features although no one's perfect as they say. She was thin and scrawny with absolutely no muscles, had a few curves but that was about it. As she was wearing a sleeveless short dress that was a peachy orange color, placed in her bun was a large creamy white bow, while she had on white platform-style sandals. On both of her wrists were gold and silver painted bangles.

As she was twirling a long lock of her hair that managed to fall out of it's bun, she smiled happily.

The male that she danced over to with a spin looking absolutely nothing like her. His hair was short and a obsidian black color it was a shade lighter than the midnight sky, his eyes were a chestnut brown and had a bit of sadness in them, his skin was tanned and he was very good-looking, he was muscular and lean with a six-pack, his muscles however weren't as strong as the body builders. He was now wearing a black leather jacket, a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black runners, on his wrist was a silver wrist-watch.

"Guess what? Momma, gave me this rose!" The girl said excitedly. As she showed the rose that was in her hair, it was quite beautiful it was a pearl white... and looked a bit... "She said when this rose dies she'll stop loving me, that will never happen... right? And plus, it looks kinda fake." Both were around the age of seventeen and happened to be related.

"It's beautiful, Hikaru." The male clarified.

"But where is momma? I can't find her, can I just go che-"

"No." The male cut her off, laying back into the wooden chair. "S-She's a bit busy with the doctor," As they sat in their lovely house, one of the large rooms, the marble floor was tiled covered with a red velvet carpet, the walls were painted a lavender color, and around the room was many chairs... it was mostly like a room of relaxation.

"Okay fine, sorry, Ryo." She apologized silently, dropping the lock of her hair, her eyes falling to the carpet. "I'll be back, kay? I'm just gonna go get myself some dessert, want anything?"

"No, thank you," As he took out a book from under the seat, directing his brown eyes to the item. As she skipped down the hallway, she saw the room her mom entered and took a peek through the crack of the door with a smile. Her mother sat there twiddling her thumbs as the family doctor had a smug expression.

"-you sure?"

"Yes! I would like to forget everything, that those two monsters... creatures! Ever came out of my body, they ruined my life! Those horrid children, erase my memory!" She demanded eagerly, her smile crazed as if she was glad to forget everything. As she shut her eyes with a sickening smile, a blast of light flashed as her mother fell back onto the cot... still with the same smile.

The doctor closed his eyes in shame as the petals looked older all of a sudden and as she touched one gently, it sunk to the ground and was now curled up. Tears began to stream down Hikaru's face as she put one manicured hand to cover her face, an explosion erupted and suddenly a petite white dove took Hikaru's place as she flew out the window into the night.

* * *

Then as Hikaru jumped back into reality, she was in the ice rink next to her _normal _friend, Jake. She looked down as her worried friend was about to question her, she jumped into the ice and began to glide through the rink with a frown.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru." Her friend, Jake mumbled with a scowl. "I wish I could help you... but... I can't..."

* * *

_**Name:**_

_**Age (14-26):**_

_**What Animal of the Zodiac are they able to transform into?:**_

_**Appearance (hair, eyes, figure, etc.):**_

_**Height:**_

_**Weight:**_

_**Attire:**_

_**Pajamas:**_

_**Formal Wear:**_

_**Year and Class?:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**How they Act around Friends?:**_

_**How they Act around Enemies?:**_

_**Favorite Food:**_

_**Favorite Color:**_

_**Do they have a job?:**_

_**Romance?:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

As Hikaru was in school with a typical Leigashi High School Uniform on, she nibbled on the eraser on her pencil, her uniform consisted of a dark green long sleeved dress shirt, a short black skirt, with white stockings, and black ballet flats. Her now short blonde curls clipped into a messy up-do with a few pins, the final school bell rang loudly as many of the other school students ran out the door... she however took her time and grabbed her handbag with a wave to her History teacher.

The hallways were now almost emptied, her attractive _normal _friend, Jake nearly crashed into her she side-stepped him with a spin, her eyes trailing to the ground. Her home wasn't to far but she chose to take the long way, Ryo wouldn't be home for a while anyways... then as she walked by many other students careful not to bump into them she saw a new store on the edge of the block. It was small and the windows were shaded with long and heavy purple curtains, the door was made from the wood of an oak tree, and the store didn't have a name plate on top but it did have prices in it's windows.

When she walked in the bell above the door rang signifying her entrance. A old woman sat in the center of the room, a crystal ball on the table in front of her. She looked up from the blurry scene showing her face, her stringy gray hair was matted to her forehead with sweat, her eyes worried and a light green color they looked very dull, her skin was pale and covered with wrinkles almost to the point they looked carved.

As Hikaru took a step forward the woman smiled gently, Hikaru scratched her head nervously. "U-Uhh... I'm not bothering you am I, Miss?"

The woman's dimples widened. "Not at all, dearie. You're here for your memories, right?" Hikaru thought then nodded a 'yes', even though very confused.

"Since it's your first time it's not charge, My name is Aina, honored to meet you. I knew I liked you since you..." The rest was inaudible as she did a hand gesture motioning her to come closer, Hikaru gazed into the crystal ball and her eyes turned blank.

_Hikaru was looking at her own reflection, she didn't see her attractive appearance. But instead... it looked like a decaying monster as it hissed as she shrieked in fear and agony. Her own brother, Ryo, stood behind her as he walked closer to her. Hikaru and the monster both took many paces back when she lifted her hand, the fingers were curled up and looked as dry as raisins but they had sharp claws, as she struck Ryo he whimpered in pain... despite his current pain. _

_Ryo's hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, as his eyes were screaming at the monster even though he was practically silent, his skin was looking very pale as it wasn't it's usual tan tone. He ran to her grabbing her long arm, he embraced her in a hug as the rain poured down into the night._

_Hikaru was normal now, but instead of her long locks they were now cropped short it now touched her throat, he held out the white wilted rose that was now caked in his crimson red blood._

_"Hikaru, you are not a monster, just because you live with the curse... and that Momma couldn't handle you. But still... everyone else loves you and--" Two explosions erupted as the siblings couldn't finish their sentences they looked at each other's eyes, brown colliding into brown. _

Hikaru woke up in the correct time the woman gave her an odd look, before smiling. "Ahh... you're a part of the zodiac, eh?"

Hikaru bit on her chipped nail to nervous to answer. "I--"

"Don't worry, sweetie. My name is Aina Sohma."

* * *

Ryo was nearing his home as he yawned tiredly scratching his crown, he was back from school he didn't share it with Hikaru, so he worried. He had on a dark red dress shirt, with a black blazer, black tie, his pants were formal as he also was wearing black dress shoes. His khaki messenger bag slung over his shoulder, two of his friends walked beside him, as they were both members of the zodiac.

The male was similar to Hikaru's friend being very attractive, his trimmed short black hair swished in the gentle breeze as bangs covered a bit of his icy blue eyes. On his pierced lip were two lip rings that were coated with silver, he was very tall and lean and wasn't scrawny, he stood at exactly (5'11''), while weighing (125 lbs). He was wearing dark denim jeans, with a black zip hoodie that was left closed, he also had plain black sneakers on that had a streak of red on them, on each of his wrists were dark blue and dark green striped wristbands.

The female in the middle of the two males also had black locks which were perfectly straight and quite long, she had an average figure not being to boring or to perfect... just right. Her eyes were dark, while she was an inch shorter than her friend, weighing only (115 lbs). She sports a lolita-esque type outfit. Her blouse is pure black with poofy short sleeves printed with bright red polka dots, her bodice is similar to a corset as the ties were a copper color. The skirt itself is dark and short it also has three layers under it, the bottom layer is a dark purple which makes the skirt look fluffy, the second layer is a light blue very thin and made from silk, while the first layer is a pale white which glistens a little. Her fishnet leggings only reached to her calves, while her designer boots were black and high-heeled.

"I can't believe you're guys are going to be stayin' with us..." Ryo mumbled, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Don't you like us?" The Gothic female questioned sweetly, Ryo began to sigh tiredly as he went to his own home, he took off his shoes leaving them on the door mat. As he called Hikaru's name a few times, going into the house as the other two waited outside their minds flooding with pure concern, although it didn't show on their facial features.

Ryo ran outside again his bag which was tossed to the side of the house, he panted worriedly. "S-She's not here... and I'm... eighteen minutes late. Usually, she would be home--" As he was silenced by the other male, he began to direct his eyes to Ryo's cell phone. Ryo dialed the numbers very quickly, but the phone didn't have a chance to ring as it jumped to the answering machine. "Sayuri, Ichiro. Wait here. I'll go look for her."

"Don't strain yourself, Ryo." Ichiro assured, putting his pale hands onto Ryo's shoulder. "You just came from Sohma house. You need a break... just let me and Sayuri handle it." Ryo nodded his head while he went back into his home, Sayuri's reassuring look faded into one of anger.

"I am _not _going with you." She said frostily, he smirked at her. "So, don't star--AH!"

He already grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder and began to walk away slowly.

* * *

As Hikaru bid farewell to the woman, she smiled as she opened the door and exited the building. Their was a large gap in between the center of the street, it looked as it was going to form a hole - when she got closer it was a hole with many construction workers surrounding it, gaping. She walked across the street, ready to head home - brushing some of her thick blonde hair from her eyes as young boys rushed across the street, she side-stepped to not bump into them as she realized she was no longer touching the ground.

She was airborne as her look clearly frightened in fear, thudding footsteps alarmed her as she began to go deeper into the darkness. Her own friend, Jake - jumped off the stable surface into the pit of darkness, his arm extended towards her as he barely grabbed the hem of her sleeve, bringing her closer to him as she attempted to push him away... the only words that flew into her mind...

His bright blue eyes filled with relieve.

_Chinese Zodiac._

Her eyes becoming glassy and large.

_Curse._

An explosion erupted filling the hole with blue puffs of smoke, a petite cat with creamy white fur, large olive green eyes, pointed ears, and a confused face.

_Monster._

They splashed into a sea of water instead of a hard cement ground.

"What the--What are you? It's like the cat of the Zodiac!" He murmured, in shock - his uniform soaked, his hair drenched, the cat's fur frizzing up.

_The cat never meant to belong in the zodiac._

"It's weird, I know." Hikaru's voice purred in a sad tone.

"Hell no! It's cool as ever!"

Her eyes twitching in confusion as she realized, where she was.

Well... in three places.

1. In a lake.

2. Jake's arms.

3. Down the trail from Sohma's main house.

* * *

(Five Minutes; Before Hikaru and Jake's little _encounter_)

Ichiro walking through the street with Sayuri pounding on his back, who was _still _on his shoulder. He was getting many looks from adults and children alike, as they both realized the missing piece of street. He smiled as he saw Hikaru's form walking across the street not noticing them - however. He began to go over to her as she side-stepped a group of children, he gasped inaudibly watching her fall into the depths of darkness.

A male with dark brown short hair darted over fast to the frightened Hikaru, as Ichiro almost dropped Sayuri.

"Can you put me down... now?" Sayuri questioned with bitterness in her usual gentle voice. "I would like to go save my cousin,"

Ichiro set down Sayuri gently before he easily swooped her up in his arms, running at full speed after his cousin.

* * *

A eighteen year old female walked up the trail to Ryo and Hikaru's home. Her hair was black as pitch it was chopped short and spiky it looked very messy as if it was un-kept for months now, two long strands of her hair which were on opposite sides of her face were a white-ish color, her eyes were a deep brown color and completely emotionless - not one emotion was able to decipher. She had a very curvy figure and was shaped exactly like an hourglass, she was wearing a dark colored long-sleeved t-shirt, it quoted in large gold lettering, 'Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyways', a white mini skirt, garnet red and sapphire blue stockings, leather gaiters rested on her ankles, and on her tiny feet were tennis shoes, tied around both of her wrists were ribbons.

She went to Ryo's door not bothering to knock, kicking off her shoes, stepping into the house quietly. When her foot crunched against the tatami mat, the small hairs on the back of Ryo's head stood up and he poked his head up from in between his knees.

Instead of his usual calm and energetic expression, he looked broken... shattered.

His usual warm eyes brimmed with sparkling tears as they flowed down his cheeks, he looked paled, and clutched in his hand was a simple telephone - the line had died quite some time ago since it was buzzing loudly.

The female trudged over to him quickly, wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"What's wrong?" She said, in her bell chiming voice.

He was trying to recover from his hysteria as he let out some slow breaths. "H-Hikaru... she's outside... S-Sohma's Main House, Hitomi."

Hitomi's heart nearly stopped, skipped a beat, then started once again at a quicker pace. "But, doesn't she hate it... there?"

"Y-Yes..." He mumbled, his voice raspy. His rich brown eyes began to widen, looking as innocent as a new-born puppy. "Do... you think... s-she'll be okay?" Hitomi not wanting to worry her cousin any more, did her best to put on a reassuring smile.

"Of course," She promised.

_Liar..._

* * *

"Revolution."

"Reverse Revolution."

Two males sat outside of Sohma house, playing the game 'Rich Man, Poor Man'. The house wasn't far off from a _terrible_ high school, many Sohmas went there and were constantly picked on/bullied, they were all considered abnormal because of their appearance or the way they acted around others. Now only four as two were currently playing the card game.

"Dammit, Shichirou! How come you get all the good cards?!" The sixteen year old male, shouted. His hair was a tangerine orange and trimmed short, highlighting his hair was black streaks, he was tanned like Ryo, his muscles were mostly on his arms and he had a six-pack. His features were very chisled and his eyes a bright blue, dotting the tops of his cheeks were many freckles. He was wearing a dark green button-up short-sleeved shirt, with dark denim jeans with slight rips in the knees, black sneakers with the laces all sorts of different sizes - since they weren't tied correctly. He weighed only (134 lbs), standing at (5'4'').

"Hah. Relax, Sora." The other male, known as Shichirou, chuckled. He was trim, his built just as powerful as Sora's. He was slightly paled and his hair was dark and went a few inches past his shoulders, but it was tied up, his eyes were a soft blue; shaped slenderly they were outlined in silver, he had soft facial features, which weren't feminine... except for his eyelashes. He stood at (5'6''), weighing (146 lbs). He was clad in a formal white dress-shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, as his collar was folded up, black pants, and plain black shoes.

"I'm calm, Shichirou." Sora reassured, calming down within seconds. A sun-dial was on the wall as they were now in the afternoon. "You think Kari-- came out yet?"

Shichirou blinked confusingly, before he started his booming laughter. The vein on Sora's forehead popped up; as his face flushed red.

"I-I don't like her!" He defended, before he coughed lowering his voice. "She's just usually back by now."

A small frame appeared in the horizon, a few seconds later as the figure got closer. It was another sixteen year old female, her hair was a very light shade of blonde, the hair covering her scalp was a reddish-pink color, a few strands in her hairline also the same color, one thick light blonde strand was braided, her eyes a liquid butterscotch color and rimmed with dark eyelashes, she was paled with a creamy ivory color, she was very thin and her chest... wasn't very developed. Her attire consisted of, a light blue button-up blouse, a short black skirt, with white knee-highs, she also had black dress shoes.

"Umm... hey, Kari?" Shichirou began, as she simply ran past Sohma house, when they noticed why - she didn't usually greet them. Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

Shichirou and Sora left their game, chasing after the girl.

She was being picked on again.

* * *

**I still need a few more of the zodiac, the ones already taken are the:**

**RABBIT:**

TIGER:

RAT:

CAT:

HORSE:

DOG:

DRAGON:

OX:

**The rest I need, so please submit more people! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

Jake was now out of the water, his hair spiking in different directions from the aqua - and so was Hikaru's fur which was now frizzing a bit from interacting with the water. Hikaru jumped out of his arms with a graceful, cat-like flip, Jake blinked and she did too - but his had more shock and confusion. She jumped back a few feet, he let out a loud laughter as she glared fiercely at him.

"What?" She hissed bitterly, he clutched his stomach for a few seconds, before ending his laughter with a few silent breaths.

"Y-You are nothing like your human-self. Since you're such a klutz, then you go all _secret agent _and do something so animal-like." He said, in between his chuckles.

She rolled her eyes, looking at Jake. She squinted her eyes a bit, his face was turned so he didn't notice her gaze. When she looked into his eyes which were a bright blue and close to the pupil was a smidge of gray, it was close to a pale color - almost similar to a dull porcelain doll which lost it's color.

Wait? Wait?!

Ryo told her once that when eyes are a white or gray color that they... does that mean Jake's blind?!

"Umm... Jake?" She said, fright evident in her tone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... blind?" Hikaru questioned, terrified of the answer. He bent onto one knee, gazing into her eyes with his grayish-blue ones, he looked serious and didn't move - it made her nervous. A honest smile replaced the stone cold expression, he stroked her fur a bit with relaxed her to an extent.

"Of course not," He answered, sincere clear in his voice. "But, where do we go? Because I usually don't come to any places with trees and stuff. I never went hiking, believe it or not."

This place was 'full of trees' as he had mentioned, it was almost similar to a maze. The draping weeping willows mostly circled the forest, the lake a few feet away was swishing with small waves, two separate dusty trails were also in the area, one led to the Sohma estate, the other led to another part of the forest with all the long healthy trees and a flowing waterfall. Luckily, Hikaru knew this way by heart and her ears twitched a bit before she walked down the left trail, her tail swaying in a relaxed motion, Jake following.

* * *

Shichirou and Sora continued to chase after Kari, Shichirou stopped in his tracks for a moment as he looked towards the path towards the Main House. He saw Hikaru as a cat and Jake, he froze as he looked back to see Sora and Kari already in the horizon, he swore under his breath.

"If Daisuke sees them enter the house, Hikaru will be sent to her death sentence." He told himself. Then he saw Jake and squinted a bit, looking at his un-usual eyes. "Is that kid blind and does he know of the curse?" He ran his fingers through his dark hair and began to run towards the gate of Sohma House, praying in his mind that he would make it before they did.

"Dammit, Kari!" Sora shouted at her, the call fell on death ears. As Sora enhanced his speed so then he was now directly behind Kari, he tackled her to the ground as they both fell onto the autumn colored crunched up leaves. "What... the hell is wrong with you?!"

She sniffled a bit and a few more salty tears flowed down her cheeks, as she choked out a sob - his eyes softened and he helped her up, flushing a bright pink.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." He apologized, a long cut was now on his cheek as bits of blood oozed out from the injury, more tears slid down her lukewarm cheeks. She put her small hand on his damaged cheek and showed the drop of blood to him - as it fell from her fingers it stained the dirt. She let out a few more sobs and he winced; before he mouthed. "Let's go tree climbing."

Tree climbing was one of their hobbies and they would mention a lot of their important secrets or moments there. She fingered the folds of her short black skirt and he bent down onto one knee, she rose an eyebrow in confusion. He looked back at her - his scent of cinnamon wafted towards her. "You're coming with me climbing - whether you like it or not. Just come onto my back."

He smiled at her and she laughed her chiming laughter, she went onto his back. He lifted her up and ran to their favorite spot - the longest tree in the forest. He climbed and jumped with such agility as they were both at the top of the tree within seconds. She sat onto one of the sturdy branches - he stood leaning against a few of the smaller branches and she turned away from his stone hard gaze, he wanted answers.

Not lies. The truth.

And their was no way to get down either... without breaking her leg.

"So, do you wanna tell me now?" He asked, his arrogant nature returning. "And why don't you tell me--"

She took her small braided lock into her hand as her knuckles turned white. "I was picked on... remember - when you guys thought it stopped? It hasn't stopped, I-I didn't want to sound like a burden... so I didn't tell you guys. I was gonna go to Hikaru's, but you guys saw me. I was picked on because of the way I look, y-you know my h-h-hair and e-eyes. I want to go to a normal school like Hikaru, not ones where they call me 'annoying rabbit', 'monster', and 'Sohma freak'. My parents aren't alive, so it's fine-- at least I'll be out of yours and Shichirou's way."

He stood silent, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're not in our way. And if you go... I'm going too."

* * *

Ichiro and Sayuri finally were in the lake, their clothes began to stick to their bodies in icy folds. Sayuri's small makeup began to smear down her cheeks in thick dark lines and her blue eyeshadow was smudged. Ichiro had lost one of his lip rings and laughed as he saw Sayuri's angered expression, they both got out of the deep blue lake - Sayuri grabbed clumps of her raven black hair in her hands, ridding it of the water. Ichiro looked into the horizon seeing Hikaru and Jake's fading figures as he grabbed Sayuri's hand and began running - tired of him controlling her, she dug her teeth into his hand and he let go of her immediately and they both ran after the two.

"Daisuke... was mad... when we left, right?" Sayuri said, trying to catch her breath. "And if he sees that Jake-guy, he'll certainly lose his temper again. And since... Daisuke is the zodiac's core, he'll put himself in the hospital again... because of his weak heart." The Lolita-esque female completely forgot about the make-up caked on half of her face, Ichiro saw Jake and Hikaru approaching the large wooden gate as he noticed a trim build standing protectively in front of the gate.

Ichiro dropped to the ground in an exhausted state - a half-dead vine wrapped around his ankle. Sayuri fell to her knees - inspecting his state and she continued to pant.

"Shichirou... is there." Ichiro murmured, pounding a fist onto the fresh mulch. "They will be fine,"

"But, what about... Ryo?" Sayuri questioned silently. Ichiro chuckled and put his head onto the dirt putting some in his hair, Sayuri brushed it out carefully.

"Ryo can last through practically everything." Ichiro advised, beginning to shut his eyes. "He'll be fine, he's much stronger than you think he is."

Sayuri curved her lips into a gentle smile as Ichiro lost consciousness.

* * *

Ryo was in his room, clad in his pajamas. He took a few deep breaths as Hitomi sat at the edge of his bed - a hot bowl of soup on his lap as he sniffled a few times. The rain poured heavily out the window it managed to seep into the house by crawling under the sliding door. Ryo was being careless, he went out for a bit to retrieve some food catching a cold in the process, Hitomi then moved the warm bowl into Ryo's arms as a few pieces of meat floated to the top - he gazed at it hungrily before taking the silver utensil and using it to eat properly.

The phone began to ring and Ryo froze reaching for it on his bed-side table, Hitomi ran to it grabbing it before he even got to see who called. She answered it; "Sohma residence; Hitomi speaking."

"Hitomi? What are you doing over there?" Shichirou's voice asked, Jake sat across from Shichirou as he was talking on the wireless phone. "Hikaru is here - why don't you tell Ryo."

Ryo's head perked up as he heard Hikaru's name, his raspy voice still taking it's effect. "Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Hitomi assured, taking the phone away from her ear, holding it against her thick layer of clothing. "It's just my... boy... friend."

Ryo nodded weakly and continued to eat as she exited Ryo's room, entering the guest's room - sitting on the futon which layed on the hardwood flooring. "Okay... boyfriend? I won't even ask. What's with Ryo...? He sounds like someone just died..."

"He's sick."

"Of what his hair-color? He should just dye it blonde than." Shichirou said jokingly. "Well... back to the point. Hikaru is here with one of her... friends. He found out about the curse and right now she's visiting Daisuke." Shichirou explained, looking back at Jake - who kept staring at the sliding door Hikaru entered twenty-eight minutes ago. "Before you say anything... I didn't send her in there... Daisuke-sama wanted to see her, and--"

"You idiot!" Hitomi snarled loudly, putting a hand to cover her mouth. As she heard a slight snore and sighed in relief. "How long has she been in there?"

"Thirty-one minutes," Jake's voice murmured almost in a monotone, as he looked at his silver-plated wrist-watch.

"You better go get her before Daisuke murders her," Hitomi said frostily, a shattering of a vase was on Shichirou's line as he dropped the phone in fear. The line then went dead.

* * *

(Thirty One Minutes Ago; In Daisuke's Chamber)

Daisuke was a handsome man, he looked harmless and frail. His hair was a reddish-brown color almost similar to a russet it was trimmed short, choppy bangs hovered over his eyes, his eyes were round and green weren't radiant or glistening instead they looked out into the thunder-storm with a dull look. He had a pale skin tone and was wearing a traditional gray yukata with a dark blue robe resting on his bony shoulders. He was barefoot and he looked back at Hikaru when the thunder crackled.

Hikaru who turned human quite some time ago was clad in a; royal purple long-sleeved dress that just went above her knees, white stockings, and her ankle-length boots were against the door. Hikaru still had the same pins in her hair as they stood in place, holding up her curls perfectly.

"Hikaru... why did you bring a human here?" Daisuke questioned softly, wrinkles beginning to form on his forehead in anger.

"Daisuke-sama... he found of the curse and--" As Hikaru began to shake in fearing the core of the zodiac as beads of sweat trailed down her face. Daisuke fingered a large vase that was painted with multi-colored floral patterns, a bouquet of red roses were resting inside and were staying firm and tall as they were in the refreshing water.

"Alright, then. I would like his memories erased is that... okay?" Daisuke questioned, his ice breaking through the fake barrier of kindness.

"Uhh... n-no." Hikaru sputtered, loud enough for Daisuke to hear. He ran over to her grabbing her clump of curls and he yanked on it as a few pins fell out, Hikaru shrieked in pain as Daisuke hissed like a cobra.

"Fine!" He hissed. "Then you repeat after me! I, Hikaru, is to never step foot on Sohma property ever _again_." Hikaru began to cry as tears fell onto the floor by the many pins on the velvet carpet.

"I, H-Hikaru... is to never step foot on Soh-Sohma property ever... again." Hikaru mumbled quietly, Daisuke smirked as he tossed the vase right towards her as it hit her right in the head and shattered on impact. The roses scattered across the floor as the water spilled onto both Daisuke and Hikaru, shards of the glass were in her hair as some blood trickled onto the floor, the final three pins still held Hikaru's hair up as Daisuke bent down to take them out. He dropped the handful of Hikaru's hair as she fell to the ground, unconscious. He plucked one out as the fabric of her clothing ripped a bit revealing her shoulder.

Before Daisuke could get another one, Shichirou tackled him to the ground; pinning his wrists to the floor. Sora ran in next as he took many of Hikaru's pins throwing them into her hair; creating a mess but she calmed down a bit. He lifted up Hikaru's head gently as he felt his hand soaking up with something...

Hikaru was bleeding as he quickly scooped her up in his arms. "Shichirou - she's bleeding!"

Shichirou swore under his breath as he kept trying to calm Daisuke down. "Get her out of here! Hurry!"

As Sora ran out with Hikaru - Shichirou noticed something. Daisuke calmed down as he tired himself out, failing to get out of Shichirou's iron grip.

He ignored it and left the room, his arms lined with pink scratches.

* * *

A male sat outside - painting a wooden fence. A metal can of paint stood next to him as he dipped the thick brush into the can, the bristles soaking up with a green color as he hummed to himself dabbing the fence. A few droplets spilled onto his attire... which consisted of; a slightly long-sleeved gray jacket with a hood attached, over a plain white t-shirt and he also had dark denim jeans, and a black leather strap tied around his left arm.

He was a bit feminine looking; his hair was black and trimmed to his shoulders, but it was pulled into a tight ponytail, his eyes were a greenish-yellow color, he had sharp and precise features.

"Hello, Rokumi," A soft voice purred. Rokumi's expression brightened a bit before he realized who it was and he grimaced instead.

"Ugh... it's you."

"Me?"

"You."

* * *

**_This chapter has some more drama than the previous, a few more people will begin to transform into their zodiac forms. _**

**_I'm actually almost finished now with the zodiac that is. I just need the Rooster, Monkey, Sheep, Horse, and the Boar. So, just look at the character sheet on chapter one and submit one of those zodiac animals. See you later! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__**: This chapter is actually ten pages long. :O So weird! Now the only one I need is the… Horse. So send em' fast, kay? And I'll try to update faster because I had some trouble with the ending. **_

_**P.S: This Authors' Note is actually important for once; I'm thinking of doing a small preview for the next chapter; I'll put it at the end of the chapter. So can you people give me your opinion on it? **_

_**~ Boar**_

_**~ Sheep**_

_**~ Rooster**_

_**~ Monkey**_

_**~ Tiger**_

_**~ Snake**_

_**~ Rabbit**_

_**~ Ox**_

_**~ Cat**_

_**~ Rat**_

_**~ Dog **_

_**~ Dragon **_

_**Chapter Four**_:

Kari and Jake sat next to each other on the floor, Jake's eyes clouding a bit as they gazed at Kari. Then he stood up – sending a glance towards her un-usual hair color which was almost similar to a strawberry blonde but a faint silver-ish color was evident on her nape, crown, and scalp.

Jake detesting the silence - decided to strike up a conversation. "Uhh... so... are you part of the zodiac, too?"

She curved her lips into a smile, turning her head to face him and she folded her tiny blonde braid behind her left ear. "Yes. Why?"

He stood up and began to ruffle his brown hair furiously as the door slid open - it caught both Kari and Jake's attention immediately, Sora was running by with Hikaru in his arms as the crimson red blood was staining his hands. Kari jumped up automatically and she looked at Hikaru - she wasn't knocked out just yet, but she was losing consciousness quickly with each passing second.

"Sora!" Kari shouted, her soft voice echoing off the bare walls. Sora heard the call giving the rabbit a retreating glance before continuing the sprint down the darkened corridor.

"I'll be back okay, Kari?!" His voice promising, reassuring but still had a bit of fear, Jake fell back onto the ground - not even catching himself, he bumped his oval-shaped head against the wall; mouth agape the entire time.

"Did... you see that?" Jake questioned brokenly, concern and dis-belief in his tone.

Kari took a sigh which made her voice crack in anguish; as if she was ready to start crying. "Daisuke-sama... hates Hikaru. However this history isn't mine and it'll most lik--"

"I would like to listen." He cut her off frostily, she jumped a bit at the tone - but did nothing.

"Alright, then. Daisuke despises Hikaru... since as you know - she's the cat of the zodiac. Ryo is the rat and she and he are siblings, they were very close as kids and still are at their current age, but Daisuke detested that. So - he made Hikaru suffer... by--"

"Kari. That's enough." Shichirou came out from Daisuke's chamber with a frown. Which would be usually out of character for him, his voice was icy and then he narrowed his usual soft eyes at Jake, but now they were completely emotionless. "This stupid human does not need to know about Hikaru and Ryo's past."

He began to motion down the hall as Kari and Jake stood on the ground, frozen. He turned back and visible on his arms were long bright pink cuts and he crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring frostily at Jake. "Well? Kari... and loser... are you coming or not?"

Kari got up brushing off some dust on her skirt and folded the collar of her blouse down. As Shichirou waited for Kari she went by him - he gave her a quick stern glance as she ran down the hallway into the darkness going to retrieve something in particular. Shichirou made it by Jake in seconds, his eyes still blank and he took the collar of Jake's dress shirt into his fist and dragged him down the pitch black hall towards Hikaru and Sora.

* * *

"Aroku-san!" Sora screamed, as the blood began to trickle onto the floor and stain the pale carpeting. He didn't receive a response - it seemed as if this path towards the medical room never ended. "Aroku-san!!!"

As he finally reached the room - it was empty and he sighed in relief. The doctor. Another Sohma. Part of the zodiac was busy handling a glass cylinder containing a golden brown medicine - the man was quite handsome. His hair was curling at his nape and was covering both of his ears and one eye; it was raven black colored, his visible eye was wine red colored and the other was to hidden by his thick locks to be identified. He was clad in; a white lab coat, a dark dress shirt with black dress pants, and clean plain black dress shoes. He had on plastic gloves usually used for surgery that were stained with some type of bright blue substance.

Sora layed Hikaru on the closest metal cot to the entrance; as the doctor didn't pay much attention - until he caught a look at Hikaru's state and Sora's dirtied hands. He gasped inaudibly - dropping the glass onto the ground, it shattered on impact. He darted over quickly not attending to the mess and looked at her - his red orb en-larging.

"Was it... Daisuke?" The man; identified as a doctor choked out quietly. Hikaru put one of her scarred hands onto the back of her head as her hands began to cake up with fresh blood, a few shards of glass were resting in her blood-painted curls and the doctor rushed over to his desk, opening up a wooden drawer and pulling out; a faded blue rag, a pair of tweezers, with a jar of cream.

Sora let out an annoyed huff. As Hikaru was putting one of her weak pale hands out as Sora grasped it in time and she held it as if it was a lifeline, salty tears sliding down her ghostly pale cheeks.

The doctor took the tweezers into his gloved hands; expertly and slowly taking out the largest shard of ivory-and-rose flocked glass which made her start to sob hysterically and squeeze Sora's tan hand tighter.

"Aroku! Be careful! You're going to kill her!" Sora snapped angrily as Aroku wine-colored eye softened, he simply ignored Sora. He took out another which made her calm down a bit and she began to gasp and pant loudly, the back of her head was soaking up with more crimson red and it slid down the crook of her neck.

Aroku took out a few more of the medium-sized shards quickly and then put the blue rag which was drenched with cold water onto the wound, her mocha eyes fluttered shut and the frown stayed plastered on her face, Sora put both hands into her lap.

She mumbled something inaudible before falling limp.

Sora's heart nearly stopped and before he could ask Aroku; he had quickly informed him. "She's not dead. She's just unconscious, first; go wash your hands. Second; wait outside, afterwards. I'll have to stitch her head up because the wound will not repair as quickly… and there is a chance if I don't fix it quick enough, she will die—"

"And if she does I will have to kill you." Sora mocked with a scowl, exiting the room as Aroku began to do his job.

* * *

As a woman concealed in a long gray cloak slowly trudged towards the Sohma's Main Estate. As many of the other Sohma's (Not cursed, I might add…) were first; widening their eyes, then bowing their heads in respect. The woman smiled and her dimples began to appear, her iron gray candy floss-like hair was pinned back and her eyes full of anger and misery.

As two muscular Sohma's stood by Daisuke's chamber entrance protectively – she frowned; becoming annoyed seeing as they treated a thirty year old man like a mere child. "I would like to see my son." She said sternly, the two Sohma's gulped before one spoke up nervously.

"S-Sohma-san… Daisuke is in a terrible mood now… will you be able to co—"

"I would like to see _my son_." She demanded/snarled. The two family members nodded in unison before sliding the separate doors open, she didn't even bother to remove her footwear, the wrinkles on her forehead deepening and her cheekbones were becoming more visible by the second, a few of the smoke gray strands were coming loose from the up-do.

The doors shut as Daisuke was laying against the wall with a pleased smile, the woman lowered her hood as she began to rush over to the zodiac's core that was perched against the wall. He turned his head ready to greet her… not prepared for what she had just did.

She had slapped him roughly across the face; so hard that it had forcefully turned his head to the side. He cocked his head to the side, panting loudly then did nothing but let his fingers linger on his cheek for a while. He stood up ruffling his russet-colored locks and let a forced smile grace his pale lips.

"What was that for mother…? I thought you loved your first son, the one who was born into this damned family for you. The one to be born… to die… all for you. Doesn't that make you happy… old hag?" He said icily and sincerely, letting the venom impact onto her from the bitter words. She let her eyes fall to the ground for a second by the crushed roses and spilled water.

"At least I never take my anger… out on my own blood, you un-grateful man!" She shouted picking up one of the roses – tossing at him in anger, his smile only transformed into an interested smirk. "And yet, you wonder why none of your other siblings ever come to see you! You are a very cruel and bi-polar man!!"

He turned his back to her and went into his room, leaving the mess there and his mentally and verbally hurt mother stand their waiting for her to say; 'Honey… I'm sorry.' She didn't; she simply exited the room with no hope, she lost hope for him many years ago.

But, sometimes…

Sometimes… he just missed his family, his widowed mother, three siblings, and even sometimes his true love.

He was never able to regain any of it…

… well, when you learn you're going to die… you just lose hope.

Anyone else would feel the same way.

* * *

Sora let the faucet run for a while as the water was drenching up his hands in warm water, the ruby red color was slowly washing off his hands sinking into the drain and he let out a sigh as Aroku had already been in their for an hour and fifteen minutes.

Okay… Sora was an impatient person, but when it came to someone's life it got very hectic. He sat in the corridor when he was done; only flicking the dust balls to the corner of the room or staring at the hardwood flooring. The windows were up high and guarded by thick plum purple curtains, they were mosaic-like and painted with gold and copper colors.

"Sora…" A gentle voice called, Sora who was in a bit of a daze looked up sleepily. Kari stood there twirling the blonde braid in between her fingers and a straw basket in her arms, Sora blinked confusingly as he noticed Shichirou or that other guy… what was his name? It was very un-common for someone in Japan he knew.

Ehh… whatever. Jason, I guess. Let's just go with that.

"You okay, Kari?"

"N-No," She mumbled silently; her eyes brightening with moisture and she dropped the lock of hair, the basket slowly slipping from her grasp and she then fell to her knees; sobbing into her hands as they covered half of her face. Sora didn't waste no time before he jumped in front of her; pulling her into his lap softly, she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "H-H-Hikaru… she's hurt and… it's all my fault!"

He put his long fingers onto her head as he let her cry which she continued on without stopping; he buried his head into her curtain of blonde hair and the hypothermia began to step in which didn't bother her as she continued her stressed out cries of pain and misery. Most likely… her high school problems and family problems combined with this; Kari worried about those two the most.

He shut his bright blue eyes slowly as Jake saw the two and Sora without opening his eyes put a protective arm onto Kari's back; she looked back up at Sora who kept his eyes closed and she smiled generously – laying her head onto his chiseled chest and her eyelids slowly fluttered shut – her puffy butterscotch-colored eyes taking a break for the moment.

"_I am going to protect Kari, forever. And I always keep my promises." _Sora thought with a smile. _"And plus, why would I ever regret being with Kari?" _

* * *

Hitomi sat on the futon in the guest room; clutching the phone as she had been shaking for the past hour after the line went dead. She kept on waiting for Main House to return the call of Hikaru's safety… a few tears grazed her eyes as they slid down her cheeks in thin lines, she let out a sigh of worry and it made her voice crack in fear.

Ryo's snore still echoed through out the house and she went downstairs to the kitchen; to prepare herself some tea, she turned on the stove with one turn of a switch as the crystal inside created a light blue spark which then produced a flame; she placed the metal kettle onto the heated area. As she sat down on the floor; continuing to cry as she felt her heart beginning to race – she quickly tried to stop and her light moans of sadness echoed through out the silent house.

What she didn't hear was the front door sliding open and someone stepping in; as they removed their shoes and dropped them next to Hitomi's then slowly gently putting the old-fashioned umbrella against the wall.

They walked into the kitchen to hear Hitomi's distressed cries. As their hair was short, tousled and sandy brown colored, his eyes were dark green and he had an average, tall figure, which hid the strength in his lower body, unlike most he was tanned and his fingers were un-usually long and rather aristocratic. He was clad in; a cotton white t-shirt with a warm black jacket, black pants and a very upper-class man like black fedora topped his sandy hair.

"Hey, hey, Hitomi, why are you crying?" A friendly voice questioned with concern, she looked up to see their eyes directly in hers and a ripe mango in one hand.

"I-I'm not crying," She defended, scrubbing the tears roughly off her face; trying to prove her point. "I burned my… finger."

"Really?" As he took a large bite out of the reddish-orange fruit.

"Really." She assured, he bent down slightly and as another tear slid down her face – he caught it with his long slender index finger and she scowled angrily at him, she pushed his fedora down and it now covered his face. He adjusted it back not even angry with her, a bit irritated but still worried.

She chose not to hide the rest from him as she left the boiling kettle on the stove. "Hikaru… she got hurt by Daisuke and left this huge wound on her head… he's just so cruel to her and no one is able to do anything. Me, Kari, Sora, Shichirou, Ryo, and even y-you… Kouske! We all wish we could help her. But… we can't. Speaking of which; have you seen Daisuke's ex-fiancé – I haven't seen her in a while."

"Who? Colleen? I saw her this morning – at the bookstore. She came over to by her friend some huge novel. She still misses Daisuke – I don't see why, but she's truly kind hearted compared to Daisuke's ice cold personality." Kouske added; "But… I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me… what?"

A light knock shocked Hitomi as Kouske jumped to answer it; Hitomi got off the floor brushing some dust off her white short skirt. The storm was raging on and a woman stood under the roof; her hair was a very light shade of honey blonde, eyes were violet colored and her eyes were framed with dark eyelashes, her skin was pale almost similar to the color of falling snow, she was wearing; a long trench coat that was tied with a beige sash around her waist and underneath was a pastel purple v-necked dress that cut to her lower thighs, cream colored tights, snow boots were on her feet and the heels were long. She was wearing a bit of make-up; lilac purple eye shadow coated her eyelids and ruby red lipstick was glossed on her lips.

"Colleen." Kouske greeted. "Looking beautiful as always."

Colleen laughed; her eyes lighting up to look like embellishing jewels. "Oh dear, thank you very much, Kouske. I'm glad to see you –"Her gaze switched to Hitomi; who was fiddling with her longer white streaked locks. "You as well, Hitomi."

"Yeah. Whatever." Hitomi mumbled coldly; narrowing her emotionless brown eyes. Colleen blinked in confusion as Hitomi looked back to Kouske, who was telling her with his eyes to shut up. "It's not really good to see you, Colleen."

Colleen looked a bit hurt and she put one hand to her rosy pink cheek as Kouske quickly snaked his arm around Hitomi's waist; forcefully pulling her into his chest. "Aha. Kids… you know, Colleen… you can go sit in the kitchen for now, 'kay? Me and Hitomi just have to go upstairs to get something to help you warm up."

He began to step back with a smile as Hitomi was struggling to be released; he lifted her up onto the first step doing the same routine for the rest of the staircase. He half-dragged/half-carried her up the stairs and as soon as they reached the top, he grabbed both of her scarred wrists and pushed her to the wall – pinning her wrists there.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Kouske whispered in a venomous voice. "Just because you don't like Colleen doesn't mean you can act so cruel to her. What did she ever do to you…?!"

"It's not what she did to me… it's what she did to Ryo and Hikaru." Hitomi said flatly, her brown eyes dulled out. What the two zodiac members didn't notice was Ryo getting out of his room; heading towards the kitchen. "Well, hold on… I'm gonna go check on Ryo."

She easily slid out of Kouske's grasp, looking into Ryo's room as she didn't see him… her heart skipped and began to speed up, she looked into his room and Kouske arched an eyebrow. As Hitomi came out of his room with a worried expression – ready to speed down the stairs; Kouske's strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Ryo has to face his fear… just let him."

* * *

Ryo slowly and silently motioned down the stairs; clad in his pajamas and he ran his fingers through his obsidian colored hair. His eyes were to dull with sleep to be identified and when he reached the tatami filled kitchen; he took the kettle's handle and went to the cabinet taking out a single cup… that was until he noticed a curvy silhouette reflecting off the silver kettle.

As he looked towards Colleen they caught one another's glance; Ryo in shock nearly dropped the kettle as Colleen simply curved her red glossed lips into a smile. "Hello, Ryo."

Her eyes were beginning to cloud up and instead of looking directly at the rat; she looked over his shoulder at the steam filled kettle and forced the usual smile onto her plump lips.

"_M-Mother…" _

"Hello, Colleen." Ryo said politely, a forced smile forming on his own lips. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Nothing has changed." Colleen admitted; Ryo pouring some tea into one of the porcelain cups the glass was painted with light pink and green lotus flowers; he handed her the cup and small sparkles in her eyes appeared. Ryo smiled as his own eyes brightened not with happiness however… with a particular emotion that was instead filled with anguish and misery.

"This is beautiful." She advised; but took a quick glance to her ticking golden plated wrist watch. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Ryo. I have to go now – I'm meeting someone. If I have time, I'll come visit you three later… and tell little Hika-chan, I said hello!"

She tossed on her coat taking her handbag and turned back around; her eyes bright with happiness. Ryo laughed a choked out laugh; smiling as if he was a child on Christmas morning. "Good-bye, now…"

Before leaving; she turned her head with a smile and shut her eyes as she slid the door shut. She leaned closer and then leaned her head against the door – hearing a faint whisper which she was barely able to make out with the rain drizzling, his voice echoed through out the silent house.

"I love you… Mother." Ryo's voice mumbled sadly – before sobs began to wrack his body.

"Mother…?" Colleen questioned herself, stepping back into the storm as the strong rain flattened her hair and made her eye shadow and mascara smear down her cheeks. "But… but… I don't have a son!" She put her hand to her mouth to muffle her gasp.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Aroku's monotone voice asked; not even looking up as he stitched up the wound in Hikaru's head. Two adults walked over; the female's hair was ginger colored and in waves, her hair was pulled into a tight bun and two long curls were on either side of her face – just touching her cheekbones, a straw hat sat on her head and her eyes were muddy brown, freckles dotted the top of her nose and her skin was tanned lightly, she was thin with a well-developed chest. She was sporting; a long wheat colored coat it was left open underneath was a beige long-sleeved shirt with white sleeves, black shorts were cut to her thighs and white stockings printed with many shades of pink veiled her slender legs, fitting her small feet were knee-length high-heeled leather boots, biker gloves concealed her hands.

The person who was by her side had long white hair that was trimmed to their waist and his eyes were pale blue. The zodiac member looked very feminine and the person was quite elegant – caking their face was light make-up, their attire consisted of; a long stylish coat with fur poking out of it slightly, a loose cotton shirt and pants that contrasted to their figure nicely, and black boots that reached up to their knees.

"Hello, Aroku!!" The female said happily, adjusting her straw hat to face one side – before using her index finger so she could tilt it upwards. "A new patient so soon? Just because the school year's beginning… you… have been getting… a lot."

A second later; she saw Hikaru's bloodied form, putting her hand onto the cat's cheek – her eyes filling with tears; two slid down from both eyes. "You were always quick to cry when it came to children, Sakura." Aroku stated silently; Sakura took her hand away from the wounded blonde's cheek, sitting on top of the metal cot by the silver-haired person. "By the way; Michi, Sakura… what are you two doing here?"

"Oh~! Aro-kun!" Sakura's voice turning childish and loud; she grinned ruffling the doctor's hair which didn't bother him the slightest bit. "Come on!! Michi and I can't come see our best friend?!"

"Agreed! We are barely ever together, well myself and Sakura are usually. But, yet, we come to you and you're not _that _busy-!"

"I actually am quite busy today."

Michi and Sakura both gasped as Michi sat onto the cot opposite of Sakura; their mouths agape at one another and then at Aroku who didn't pay attention to his friends. Before Aroku removed the silver lid off the jar of pale cream; taking a sponge and dabbing it lightly with cream and gently brushed it along the stitched up wound.

Hikaru's skin was slowly regaining its natural color and then he gently placed his lab coat over Hikaru's sleeping form as she curled up on the cold metal cot. He then took a sigh of relieve and shared the cot with Sakura – turning to the two.

"I'm finished." The family doctor said in his usual quiet voice; both Michi and Sakura squealed in joy – embracing the usual busy doctor. Then he simply closed his garnet red eye and began to think about the two; when they all saw each other at their worst moments.

_Sakura her stomach bloated; clad in a white knee-length dress that was polka-dotted with black, she sobbed and tears flew down her cheeks seeing her fiancé on a hospital bed – his loose icy cold hand was lightly grasping the railing and the heart monitor went blank, one lone green line was visible on the heart monitor. She backed up a few feet and Michi put his hands onto her shoulders firmly, she placed her hand onto her stomach as if to shield someone from seeing the horrible scene._

"_It's okay. It's okay. Just stay calm, Sakura. You'll hurt the baby and Aroku is coming soon so that makes everything better, right?" Michi said, keeping his hands on her shoulders and she bobbed her head weakly and more tears leaked down her cheeks in thick trails. _

_Aroku wearing his usual attire; lab coat and dress pants came in - his hair no longer guarding his eyes but now it was un-kept. A long scar was lining his skin right below his eyelid – it was copper colored and long; reaching from the top of his eyelid to the bottom. "Sakura! Are you alright?"_

_As the horrible stench from the deceased body wafted towards him; he gagged and then Sakura's usual dancing dark brown orbs were dulled out. She didn't respond not even with a nod; her eyes fluttered shut and she put her bandaged hand onto her forehead as beads trailed down her forehead and before the two males knew it she fainted…_

_Aroku and Michi both reaching out catching her in time; two rough kicks were heard sounding from her protruding belly. "Let's get her out of here." Aroku's response came at the next second._

_

* * *

____The next moment; Aroku and Sakura were alone in the doctor's room, her eyes widening as she was sitting upright on the cot – blood staining his gloved hands and she screamed in pain, a second later he held someone in his arms. A deceased newborn child caked in blood a beautiful boy looking exactly like her husband._

_Sakura didn't scream or cry – she stood frozen as if a marble statue; it was silent and when Aroku went away for a moment deep sobs wracked her body. She cried and cried and cried as if her life depended on it; a gentle hand nudged her shoulder sitting on the edge of the cot next to her. _

_The image of the dead child was flooding her mind and she sobbed into her hands; the tears slowly fell from the corner of her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, Aroku embraced her in a gentle hug careful not to hurt her, luckily the embrace hadn't triggered their curses. _

_She mumbled something inaudible and he rose his eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry?" _

_Again; it was still a meek mumble. "Sakura, you have to speak louder." He stated clearly; she took her hands off her face and left the affectionate embrace, deep wrinkles forming on her forehead and in between her eyebrows. _

"_Kill me! Kill me! I WANT TO DIE!" She screeched; yanking her knotted locks in a heap of sadness. "I have no reason to live, my love died, my parents don't know me, and my own child died right in front of me! Do you hear me?! Because you have the perfect life; the only bad thing that ever happened to you was your eye problem-!"_

_He cut her off by a hard slap to the face; then patching up her cheeks was a light shade of pink as more tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "Take a break, Sakura. You need it."_

_He pushed the medicine filled syringe into her fore-arm and her eyes slowly fluttered shut; frowning miserably as she was forcefully put to sleep. _

* * *

_Michi was sobbing as he was only a three year old child and his father looked at him with disgust, before he scoffed dryly and walked away towards his mother's coffin bidding his love farewell. He shoved past the child and he fell into a puddle of mud; a child not so much older than him extended his hand out. _

_Michi shoulders shook with a few deep sobs and his cotton shirt was stained with the dark color and he reluctantly took the boy's hand. Michi's mother was quite beautiful and from the corner of his eye he saw his father hissing angrily at him, a few more tears slid down Michi's lukewarm cheeks and he didn't bother to dry them. _

_The black-haired child helped Michi up. "What's wrong?" _

"_M-M-My mother…s-s-she is… dead." He mumbled sadly; a deep frown forming on his pale lips. "W-Why did you bother helping me…? I'm cursed… and no one likes a zodiac member." _

"_Michi Sohma."-Michi froze. "I am Aroku Sohma. I am also in the zodiac. Do not worry about something as foolish as that… I apologize for the death of your mother, but crying will never bring her back." Aroku had said clearly; his eyes narrowing at Michi's father. "If your father will not accept that. You should not worry about that. No one lasts forever." _

_Michi's crying had slowly withered away and a small smile formed and he nodded. _

_

* * *

___"Aro-kun~ what were you thinking about?" Sakura questioned in her usual sweet nature; her eyes dancing with sparks of happiness. Aroku stiffened but his two friends hadn't noticed and she read the clock that was rested on the wall above his desk and stack of paperwork. "Oh, no!" She put a hand onto her mouth and her eyes widened; Aroku rose an eyebrow and she jumped off the metal board, gently kissing Aroku's scarred cheek.

"Sorry, Aro-kun, Michi-san! I have to go; I'm going to go meet Colleen." She advised; kissing Michi's cheek as well who kissed her opposite cheek. "See you later!" She pushed open the door; shutting it as she ran out quickly her leather boots clacking against the flooring.

As soon as she exited Aroku turned to Michi; mouthing. "It's the anniversary of her fiancé's death, correct? Does Colleen know about that?"

"She does. That's why Sakura is going with her… she can't stand crying in front of us. Even though she does it a lot." Aroku continued; the door slid open and it slammed; Sayuri who had Ichiro on her back, panting tiredly as she was drenched in water.

"This year just gets better and better, huh?" Michi joked with a laugh; Aroku rolled his eyes and he went to attend to the two first years.

* * *

Kari, Sora, Shichirou, and Rokumi sat outside together and Rokumi continued to ramble – Kari who was sticking to her sweet demeanor had a fascinated smile on her face and then Shichirou and Sora were in their own conversation – a tiny russet colored blur was coming towards the four it was taking it's time.

As it got closer; Sora and Shichirou noticed who it was and they stood up in front of the door protectively. Kari squinted her butterscotch colored eyes a bit – gasping inaudibly jumping to her feet. Rokumi who had jumped to his feet also went in front of the medical door having finished his task of painting the fence; Daisuke's silhouette came into view and Kari went to Daisuke – Sora about to dash over was stopped by Shichirou.

"D-Daisuke-sama… I don't think you should go over to Grandpa Aroku's room… he is right now attending to H-Hika—!" Kari was cut off as Daisuke shoved past her; pushing her to the wall and her head collided into it and she lost consciousness as soon as it happened.

The three males ran over; Rokumi tending to Kari and her eyes slowly re-opened and Shichirou who had attempted to stop Sora in time failed… no one was prepared for what Sora just did.

… Sora had punched Daisuke square in the face.

_On the next chapter of Wilted Rose:_

"_Have you seen what you've done?!" Hitomi screeched furiously; a sobbing Ryo in her chest – she dug her face into his raven black locks. "Never bring that thing you call his mother back here ever… again!!" _

_--_

"_Move, Shichirou! MOVE! I'm gonna kill that stupid bastard!" Sora shouted evilly; Kari's unconscious form in Rokumi's arms as Shichirou held Sora back from destroying a smirking Daisuke._

_--_

"_Colleen, love. I would love for you to marry me. What do you say?"_

"… _Daisuke, I'm sorry. But…"_

_--_

"_Jake, run." _

"_Aroku. Wipe his memory. NOW!" _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**__**: Sorry about the horse fiasco… I was being a total idiot because someone actually has the place of the horse… so I guess we are done getting the entire zodiac now. *tosses confetti around* YAY! Ahem… I decided to give little descriptions of the characters in the story so far.**_

_**By the tenth chapter I'll do another version but more updates; enjoy the first! **_

_**Hikaru Sohma: The cat of the zodiac who is despised by Daisuke; she is isn't very confident and tends not to talk much. She fears of transforming into her cat-form; she is Ryo's fraternal twin and is the forgotten daughter of Colleen Sohma and Jake is her best friend.**_

_**Ryo Sohma: An overprotective older brother who is only emotional when alone or around a few. The rat of the zodiac. He and Hikaru were always meant to detest each other but they never did and they don't plan on it, he fears Daisuke and that is why he has left the estate.**_

_**Colleen De Leon (Maybe; Colleen Sohma): The widow and mother of Ryo and Hikaru; she requested to have her memory erased of those 'monsters' as she had called them. She never regretted those actions and as soon as her memory was erased Daisuke had proposed to her, not realizing his cold demeanor she reluctantly accepted and after realizing his true nature a week before the wedding she called it off. But Daisuke requested another chance and she is yet to answer.**_

_**Daisuke Sohma: The zodiac's core with a very weak heart; he chooses to take his pain out on the other Sohma's. **_

_**Jake Sheridan: An American teen who moved into Japan in his early years; his eyes seem clouded to most zodiac members but to others they are normal. He is best friends with Hikaru and has been for quite a while; he just recently discovered the zodiac curse through a certain **_**incident.**

_**Sora Sohma: He is very arrogant to most; but he is usually able to calm down before he does something to reckless. He worries a lot about Kari and only treats a few with care, but mostly Kari – he was picked on for his un-usual hair color and instead of crying or cowering in fear and misery… he usually beats people half to death for that treatment.**_

_**Kari Sohma: Kari is very sweet and gentle; she doesn't have guts like Sora and is picked on which she keeps hidden. Her parents had died when she was younger and she tries to fend for herself – she cries a lot and only does that around a few people mostly Sora. She is the rabbit of the zodiac and is a very sensitive child.**_

_**Aroku Sohma: The family's doctor who is very stoic and emotionless around most; he is caring towards his friends. But there is a suspicious scar that is left on his right eye which he usually keeps covered most of the time. He sometimes doesn't allow his friends to see him because he is constantly busy. **_

_**Sakura Sohma: She like Colleen is also a widow and her first and only child had died during birth; she is very happy-go-lucky and cares for children a lot. She didn't really have a terrible past except for the two deaths; she is child-hood friends with Michi and Aroku. **_

_**Michi Sohma: An elegant man who dresses nicely and acts quite feminine; most think he is too. His attitude usually indicates that he doesn't care but then he could also pull a charming sweet move, his negative move is that he rarely tells information out even if it can help someone out. But he truly dislikes his real personality which is a much manlier and cold-like demeanor, so he can't prove his warm caring personality without acting like a woman. **_

_**Hitomi Sohma: Unlike most girls Hitomi doesn't gossip and she is very trusting, she's pretty easy-going and has good grades in school; because she doesn't want to show people that she is stupid. She is fiery and is pretty bossy she is usually respected by most by just glaring at them or showing them that she is the boss, even though her tongue is sharp she never looks for a fight. She's powerful and wants respect. **_

_**Kouske Sohma: A very formal man who's first attempt is to be polite to most; the better you get to know him the more open he'll get. He loves to get into arguments and unlike Hitomi his tongue isn't as sharp… but it's much trickier; he manipulates words to his own favor. His imagination is quite large and he is immensely fascinated by the world around him, he is a hard worker in school and doesn't allow himself to be sidetracked so he could finally achieve his dream of being a scientist. But, right now, there is something… or someone he is sidetracked by.**_

_**Ichiro Sohma: A bossy fifteen year old who likes to get what he wants and always does, he is usually told what to do by Sayuri and truly detests that. He is kind to people he cares about like the other members of the zodiac but in his own ways he could be pretty aggressive. **_

_**Sayuri Sohma: A very sweet girl who is also hyper and she can stand her ground. She always has a smile on her face and has recently moved to Japan since she lived half of her life in Australia. **_

_**Shichirou Sohma: A friendly and quite elegant zodiac member who isn't really used to humor and tends to get slowly irritated; his loyalty slowly impacts on his life and he would do anything for someone he vowed his loyalty on. A zodiac member with an average life but was isolated with the inability to feel an embrace, he doesn't like to be in a large group of friends. **_

_**Rokumi Sohma: A secluded member of the zodiac who has a very guarded personality; he actually enjoys his transformation rather than fears it like a few of the others and he prefers that form rather than his human-form. At times he could be snappy and is usually hard to calm down at those certain points; he sadly ended up as one of the abandoned Sohma children.**_

_**(Wow… that was long. And also I have a new submission story up it's a Tokyo Mew Mew. But sadly… it received no reviews… But anyways if any of you remember Aina I didn't put her in because I didn't describe her much, anyways… on with the story! **__**) **_

_**__**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**__**_

Being cursed with the zodiac is rough, being one of the outcasts or one of the abandoned children is harder. Especially in high school but it's better than the school district by the Sohma estate. Many of the younger Sohma's were tortured there especially Kari; but luckily she is heading to Ryo and Hikaru like the rest… well most.

No one could really handle the Sohma house; it's much too dangerous and dramatic, every Sohma who ever has and/or lived there were being abused mentally and physically.

But, what happens when the child isn't abused… it's the core?

"Sora, don't!" Shichirou exclaimed; holding Sora's arms back as he was filled with fury. His eyes raging and Daisuke simply was on all-fours smirking he was clearly pleased with that black-streaked male's fury – seeing as Shichirou's demand hadn't worked Sora's struggles only grown stronger and his fists was pointed at Daisuke. "You're going to get kicked out of this house!"

Kari had looked at Sora's anger-stricken expression, her butterscotch colored eyes fluttering shut and her breaths grown more concentrated when she blacked out. Rokumi ran to her side, gently inspecting her head to make sure she had no serious injuries and he sighed in relief. She was fine; he slowly scooped up Kari's petite frame into his arms.

"I don't give a damn!" Sora shouted evilly; Kari's unconscious form in Rokumi's arms as Shichirou cut arms were quivering a bit from Sora's strong movement. "Move Shichirou! MOVE! I'm gonna kill that stupid bastard."

Daisuke's smirk only grew wider and slowly a thick line of blood trickled down from Daisuke's lower lip. He had stretched his sore limbs before getting off the floor and walking back down the hallway towards his own chamber; ruffling his short russet colored locks.

Shichirou grip had loosened and Sora elbowed him in his side and began to dash down the hall inches away from reaching Daisuke; he was tackled to the ground by Shichirou who fell along with him. Daisuke pulled his arms behind his head laughing his own sarcastic chuckle and Sora dropped his head onto the ground, moaning in annoyance. A pair of dress shoes stood in front of the two zodiac members as they looked towards the owner, Jake stood in front of them one of his brown eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Did I miss anything important?" Jake questioned; Sora laughed as Rokumi took Kari inside the medical room in silence.

"A lot." Sora advised.

* * *

Ryo his hands shaking in fear and he slapped one of his hands onto his face; a few tears leaked down from the corners of his eyes and he got off the floor after a moment, bring the burning kettle into his hand and as soon as he touched the handle it burned him and fell from his hand… luckily, in the sink.

He looked out the window towards the darkness of the sky, puffy slate gray clouds filled the sky and his hand began to patch up with a dark shade of red. He sighed ignoring the pain and sat back onto the floor leaving the kettle that was pouring out the mint green liquid into the stainless sink.

A few seconds later; Hitomi had slid down the railing of the stairs despite Kouske's demand and Ryo in shock looked towards the spiky-haired eighteen year old, teary-eyed. Her eyes flooding with concern, she bent down to one of her knees and he sniffled loudly – she looked at his burned hand and began. "Wha—?"

"Hitomi, please… can you stay tonight?" Ryo asked politely, his raven black locks covering his sad eyes. A few more thick salty tears slid down his tan, lukewarm cheeks and his shoulders rose up with broken silent sobs. Hitomi smiled gently ruffling his tousled locks, a forced laugh escaping her lips while he managed a crooked smile.

"Aha. Of course, Ryo. I was going to stay anyways… but what happened to your hand? You know you have to be more careful even with a burning hot kettle in your hand. You burned yourself – let's go treat that wound, okay?" She pulled on his arm and he finally revealed his chestnut brown eyes which were etched with misery; they were puffy and bright red, they were en-larged and his cheeks were covered with tear streaks.

"I-I burned it." He stammered tiredly, she had dropped off her knees crossing her slender legs; pretzel style in front of her.

"I know that's not only it. I know you wouldn't cry for something as stupid as burning your hand, I know you aren't that clumsy." Hitomi emphasized clearly; his face began to scrunch up with pain and sadness and he dug his head into Hitomi's chest, he began to sob brokenly and Hitomi's usual emotionless brown eyes doubled in size.

"M-M-My mother… she doesn't know me! I wish I wasn't cursed! I'm a monster! It's better that she forgotten me…! At least she is no longer cursed with seeing my transformation… I'm such a loser!" He sobbed miserably; his words muffled by the thick fabric of Hitomi's t-shirt. Kouske had slowly and silently came down the stairs seeing the saddened Ryo and anger-filled Hitomi. Kouske stood by the two and Hitomi's eyes then glazed with anguish and anger.

"Have you seen what you've done?!" Hitomi screeched furiously; a sobbing Ryo dug in her chest and she rested her head into his raven black locks. "Never bring that _thing _you call his mother back here ever… _again_!!" She began to plant gentle kisses onto Ryo's hairline before helping him up; his knees were weak and she helped him up the stairs as Ryo had pushed her hand away, a smile wavered on his lips for a moment and he thanked her.

"Do you have clothing?" He questioned weakly; running his fingers through his knotted dark locks. "If you don't, you could always check Hikaru's room maybe something fits you, since you two are about the same size."

"Haha. Thanks, Ryo." She said kindly; he sat on his bed with a yawn after his crying had ended a while ago. Hitomi had walked down the corridor and noticed Kouske sitting on Hikaru's cream colored bed, a rectangular picture frame in his lap; his ankle on top of his knee.

Hitomi's eyes darkened and Kouske without answering tossed the glass frame to her; although she caught it the glass piece nearly slipped out of her hands. Her eyes softened when she looked at the photograph it was with Hikaru, her, and Kouske; Hikaru was on Kouske's back who was of course… wearing his fedora; a chipper smile on both of their faces and Hitomi her hair pinned back in a loose ponytail, a confused expression on her features.

It was a distant memory but Hitomi still remembered it and it played over in her mind like a broken record.

"_Hi-chan! Kou-Kou-Kun!" A light childish voice called; Kouske and Hitomi sat by the koi pond as they splashed their multi-colored fins gracefully throughout the crystal clear ripple-filled pond. A young Hikaru came running over from the horizon and as she got closer, their was a small gap in the wood and she hadn't noticed it so the tip of her shoe got caught in it and she fell to the ground; face-first. "Owwie…"_

_She didn't pick herself up as a gash began to form on her bare knee, it ripped through her white stocking and a long splinter was embedded on her knee. She choked out a sob as Kouske and Hitomi ran over, Hitomi dropped to both knees nudging her shoulder gently. "Hey, sweetie, are you alright?" _

"_Y-Ye…" A shooting pain went up her leg and she let out another sob. "No…"_

_Hikaru eventually got up lazed on her skin were beads of sweat, tear streaks flowing freely and her thick blonde curls were pinned back above her head. Kouske had helped her up and she had a painful scowl on her face, Kouske smiled and had put her onto his back._

"_Don't worry, Hika-chan." Kouske promised, wiping away a salty tear with his thumb. "We are gonna go see Grandpa Aroku, that makes everything better, right? Now let's go then Hi-chan and I will take you to get some candy, 'kay?" _

_Hikaru beamed. "Kay!"_

"_Hey, you three!" A mature female's voice chirped excitedly; she darted over to the three children – her long, manicured fingers lingered on her baby bump. A handsome man with golden hair and tan skin stood next to her, his arms draped over her shoulders clasped in his hand was a digital camera. _

"_Grandma Sakura! Grandpa Taku!" Hikaru said excitedly, Taku noticing the wound had let go of his wife, motioning over to Hikaru placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, concern flooding his dark green eyes._

"_You alright, sweetie?" _

"_Hai, Grandpa Taku!" She said happily, cringing when she noticed the bloodied injury. "I have to get a what-cha-ma-call-it from Grandpa Aroku." _

"_A what-cha-ma-call-it?" Taku repeated. _

"_Aha. She means a bandage." Hitomi laughed. "She—"_

"_Smile!"_

"_Eh?"_

_**CLICK!**_

* * *

Many times Hikaru was a klutz but for every moment she pleaded for assistance… she wouldn't receive it. She wanted to be rescued from falling down a flight of stairs or from her curse being able to feel an embrace even though it would cause her to transform if not one sharing the same curse. Even though Jake had saved her from hurting herself when she fell into the lake, she was glad even though it only lasted a moment and he carried her out too.

It was sweet but not endings end up happy.

She had brought him to the main estate, running into the home as Shichirou left Jake outside for the moment, and she luckily hadn't transformed in front of anyone. She had borrowed Kari's least favorite dress and she noticed from Kari's open window was Daisuke's stone cold glare. A moment later Shichirou had knocked on the door and told her that Daisuke insisted on seeing her, Shichirou's gaze was a bit frightened for her and he questioned her if he could accompany her.

She declined his offer, not wanting him to get injured in anyway. The walk towards Daisuke's chamber was slow and she finally made it inside, shutting the doors behind her and dropped her muddy shoes by the door. She had dropped to her knees sitting farthest away from Daisuke as he looked out his windowsill into the darkness of the day, the storm raged on as well as Daisuke's emotions.

He had demanded for Jake to have his memory cleared of this house and most of all, her.

She had reluctantly disobeyed and that only made his rage grow, he grasped onto her soaked curls watching as the silver pins slipped out and a smirk formed, he pushed her to the ground making her promise to never show up into any Sohma property ever again, she reluctantly obeyed, he was pleased – he tossed the ivory-and-rose-flocked vase at her and she was close to blacking out.

She then blacked out no longer seeing anything but she heard everything so clearly, Daisuke began to pluck out the pins and her curls spilled across the floor and she didn't bother stopping him as he reached for one of the last two. She began to quiver in fear but then the door was forced open and she heard Sora's and Shichirou's voice, she was being moved and he tossed the pins back into her hair in a messy heap.

The blood trickled down her head and the feeling brought chills up her spine, she heard someone call Sora's name as he carried her out of the room and blacked out for the moment.

She remembered waking up for a moment seeing a pair of tweezers clutched in Aroku's hand, even though he expertly removed the shards of glass it brought a lot of pain and she did what she only could, she began to cry and sob hysterically – throwing out her bloodied hand into the air and she felt Sora's firm grip grasp it tightly, she did the same and after Aroku removed another shard – she mumbled something not even she could remember and lost consciousness for the final time in that moment.

And then she slowly opened her eyes, Aroku's garnet eyes and Kari's butterscotch slowly came into view and then Sora, Shichirou, and Jake's forms; clutched in Kari's hand was a thick ice pack which she pressed against her rosy cheek.

"How are you feeling, Hikaru?" Aroku questioned flatly, his visible eye softening. "You were actually very injured, be lucky I was able to have gotten all of those shards out in time." She had taken the lab coat off of her – handing it back to Aroku and she sat up, she weakly stood up and her knees trembled.

"I-I've been better," She began slowly, Sora ruffled her curls smiling and she smiled back brightly. "But… what happened? And is Daisuke okay?"

That's when Sora practically exploded, a vein throbbing on the side of his head. Kari stood back a bit icing her cheek as it was a bit swollen, Jake simply managed to stifle a laugh in time and Shichirou leaned against the wall, sighing. "Why do you care about him?! He nearly killed you! You lost half of your blood and that's the only thing you worry about it! You are--!"

A moment later; a cloud of pumpkin orange smoke flooded the room and Sora's clothing scattered across the floor now in Sora's place.

… was a small orange tiger streaked with black, the same vein throbbing that Sora had on his head was on the angry tiger. Jake unable to stifle the giggles bursted out laughing, Kari, Shichirou, and Aroku couldn't help but smile and joining Jake's booming laughter was Hikaru and Kari gently picked up the furry tiger, rocking the small animal in her arms.

"You are so adorable, Sora." Kari crooned; the infant-sized tiger growled and then bared its sharpened teeth at Jake, she then narrowed her eyes and her lower lip suddenly came out stubbornly. "Be nice."

Shichirou then turned to Jake, smiling at him for one of the first times. "You may not be surprised by this. But this happens a lot with Sora, he only transforms because of his temper. I think you'll have to get used to this."

Jake's clouded eyes had achieved tiny sparkling stars in them. "I think I could."

* * *

Colleen was currently re-applying her light make-up and was curving her eyelashes with the mascara wand. The rain eventually settled down and now it was just dripping off the roofs a bit and off the waxy layered leaves, she sat on the wooden bench outside of Ryo and Hikaru's home. Eventually; Sakura ran by not even an umbrella in hand, her broad straw hat and trench coat were the only two things covering her.

"Hiya~ Colleen!" Sakura said; her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Sorryyy, I took so long! I just came from the main estate and it is extremely hectic there now…. Well, it always is so that's no difference. But we are goin' to go see our husbands, right? Oh! And before I forget now…!" In her hands were great clusters of pillowy magenta pink peonies, she handed one team of them to Colleen.

"They are very beautiful, Sakura." Colleen commented; taking a sniff and letting the floral scent fill her stuffy nostrils. "My husband will love these!"

"You are welcome, I hope he loves them! Because your husband is certainly hard to please. Hopefully, he likes them since he knows they came from you and your sweet-heart." Sakura added; holding her arm out and the two attached their arms together walking towards their destination, arm-in-arm.

They finally reached their destination, the cemetery. The area was clouded with thick fog and many grave stones were rested around the darkness of the area when they had stepped into the corpse-filled area; the mulch, leaves, and grass crunched under their footwear – two separate paths were in the area and the two had separated as well.

Colleen going left; Sakura going right, Sakura noticed the grave stone she knew oh so well, she dashed over to it dropping to her knees staining her stockings with mud. A bouquet of bright yellow lilies were rested against the side of the tombstone and she smiled gratefully, the sun began to poke out through the clouds and she rested the peonies onto the dirt in front of the oval-shaped stone.

"I love you, my love." Sakura said affectionately. "I'm sure who ever else came to see you on this day also cares for you deeply. But remember no matter what you will always have a large section of my heart with you which will never leave your side like you never leave my side."

Then she noticed a much smaller pile of dirt and tomb stone and she looked over at it, the tomb stone was covered up with some rotting vines and without thinking she tore them off, gasping inaudibly as she looked at the name, date, and parents.

_Taku Jr. Sohma_

_Son of Taku Sr. Sohma and Sakura Sohma_

"M-m-my baby?" She choked tiredly; dropping to her knees her arms barely able to catch her when she fell back, her head resting against the choppy grass. "Wait… yes. I remember being pregnant with Taku's baby and then… it's blank. But when I woke up in the Sohma hospital… Aroku told me that I lost it… not that it died. How did he die?! I have to go… I have to go see Aroku! He must know!" she had got up mud and rain staining her drenched clothing, running out of the cemetery.

Meanwhile with Colleen she gingerly placed the flowers over her late-husband's stone seeing a tall silhouette behind her and saw none other than Daisuke. His lip was a bit swollen but he managed to smile without damaging it, he snaked his long arms around her waist pulling her closer and then slid the silver band off her aristocratic ring finger.

His cool breath brought shivers up her spine and noticing her quiver, he pushed her closer into his chest. "Hello, my beautiful angel, but it's time to get to business. Colleen, love, I would love for you to marry me? What do you say?"

"…Daisuke, I'm sorry. But…" Colleen's voice trailing off at the end, her eyes lingered to the ground miserably and looked back at the confused Daisuke. "I-I have a son… and I don't feel responsible for getting married especially if I leave my husband behind. So, I'll have to decline, I apologize… good-bye, now." His grip only gotten tighter and her heart jumped in fear, fastening its pace and Daisuke's concerned eyes came into view and he let her go, cupping her chin in his hands.

"Honey, I believe you are hallucinating. You don't have any children." He said softly. "Let's go home, now."

"N-No! Daisuke, I-I--!" He had scooped her up into his arms not letting her finish her stuttering sentence, carrying her bridal-style out of the cemetery even though she was struggling to be released from his firm grip.

"_Who ever told her that is going to suffer from here on out... And I have a feeling that it was either that cat or rat!"_

* * *

"So… Aroku erased Sakura's memory of her child, huh?"

"Yes. He still fears insanely bad for it, though."

"Then…. Why did he do it?" Rokumi questioned, confusingly. As they were in Aroku's room down the hall from his office/examination area, it was a mess – scattered across the floor were documents and books about most disorders and medicine, his clothes were draped across his bed (which wasn't made, I might add), an empty coffee mug was the only thing that seemed clean in the area as Michi back onto the doctor's bed.

"Sakura was in intense pain after her child died during birth – she had lost it he told me. She begged him to kill her but he knocked her out and when she was barely conscious he wiped her memory of that day. So, he brought her to the hospital and he just told her that her baby died in the car accident they were all in." Michi explained, taking a deep breath. "That's when she started to get back to normal; although she sobbed for the whole day. But the first thing she said when she woke up that broke us both; 'Thank you… thank you, Michi, Aroku, for saving me'."

"W-Wait? How did you two save her anyways?" Rokumi asked; mouth agape.

Michi's eyes narrowed as he gazed out the window by Aroku's bed, the sky was now beautiful, the white seed called the moon floated in the air and the stars littered the entire sky. "We were there… she was married – her and her husband were only going to meet with Colleen. Their car skidded off the road trying to dodge an on-coming car they crashed into another car, instead. No one had lived in the other car… and Sakura's husband was half-dead when we got them out – Sakura only made it out with a few cuts and gashes. When we brought the two to the hospital only two days after the crash – Sakura's husband died from his head injury."

"Did Sakura cry…?" Rokumi questioned; sitting in the chair by the computer desk.

"We were surprised. She didn't at first she cried more during the accident… but when she saw the heart monitor go blank, she was hysterical. They weren't even married long and yet he had died so soon and many of us liked him. A while ago in high school, Aroku had a bit of a crush on Sakura." Michi added; laughing giddily. "But he knew she never liked him like that… but back then, she did. I found it sad a bit heart-wrenching, don't you think?" Rokumi bobbed his head in a weak nod. "They are older now. I doubt they like each other now… but sometimes… we still think that _accident _wasn't so much of an accident after all."

"Rokumi, Michi." Aroku's stern voice greeted, throwing his lab coat onto his bed. "What are you two doing in my room? I never let anyone in here, Rokumi I'll let off the hook but you Michi. Why are you in here?"

"A-Ahh… Aro-kun~" Michi said in a sing-song voice. "You can come in my room but I can't come in yours? You're rude, Aro-kun, shame, shame…"

Aroku rolled his eyes. "Suit—"

"Aroku! Out here now!" Daisuke hissed venomously, the three zodiac members went down the hall to see Jake forced on his knees, Hikaru beginning to sob, Sora with his hands on Kari's shoulders, and Shichirou watching the scene leaning against the dark painted wall, scowling.

Daisuke had his weak hand on Jake's shoulder; his other hand grasping the black tie hung around the clouded-eyed male's neck, choking him slightly.

"Jake, run." Kari murmured pleadingly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Aroku. Wipe his memory. _Now_." Daisuke sneered; Jake noticed Aroku coming closer, his eyes also demanding that he should escape this horrid place with Hikaru. Jake then nodded slowly and had removed his tie leaving it in Daisuke's grasp; the cat of the zodiac smiled gratefully and as Jake stopped his dash down the hall. He grinned toothily and waved his arm towards Shichirou, Sora, Kari, and Hikaru.

"Come on! You guys coming?! Because I know that I rather go to hell then stay here! Let's go!" Jake cried loudly; waving one of his arms in the air. The four zodiac members had run past a shocked Daisuke, a grinning Michi, and a relieved Aroku.

The four were relieved and/or happy – crying in happiness and laughing while their voices echoed off the bare walls.

A second later, a half-naked, dirtied hand had nudged Aroku's shoulder, Aroku turned to see his dress shirt stained with mud and dirt, and he arched an eyebrow then saw Sakura's out-of-character serious expression. "We need to talk. Now."

Then they headed towards his office in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_:

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Aroku questioned stoically, her hand was grasping the collar of his dress shirt which was currently stained with some dirt. Her biker gloves were nearly in tatters and she was caked in mud, Aroku had arched a confused eyebrow and she forcefully dragged him even though he was much stronger he just allowed her.

The two made it to his room in no time, she sat back into one of his office chairs, and sighed annoyingly he had brushed some of the dirt off his previously clean dress shirt, sitting onto the edge of his bed. Her hair was knotted and was coming loose from the bun, her eyes were puffy, doubled in size, and blood shot. "You look tense." The family doctor added.

"Noooo… really?" She replied sarcastically; rolling her eyes. Silence filled the room and neither of them trying to break the rough ice until Sakura got up, the chair had flipped over and she began to nibble on her lower lip. An odd quirk that only she seemed to do when upset… that really wasn't anything new for her at least… then she released a few choked out breaths.

She grabbed the collar of Aroku's dress shirt tightly, yanking him forward until he looked at her directly in the eyes. A few thick tears slid down her cheeks leaving long trails and they dripped onto the carpeted flooring, she screamed and her voice was so loud it echoed off the walls. "Why did you erase my memory and none the less of my only son!!"

"I never erased your memory." He said flatly, she pushed him back and he didn't catch himself and he landed onto the floor, his visible ruby colored eye looking up at her in worry.

"Bull, Aroku. Bull!" Sakura shouted. "You are the only one in this family who is able to do that! And if Daisuke attempts to he'll nearly put himself in a coma…! I was in the cemetery I saw his grave! It shows how close we are! Jerk!"

"I wanted to save you." He said softly in a more hushed tone. "When you saw his deceased body you wouldn't stop crying, you wouldn't eat or sleep, only cry. You even asked me to kill you… Sakura, I couldn't live with that burden if I killed one of my best friends." That was something that Aroku never mentioned to anyone but in the matter of best friends he would.

Aroku put his gloved hand onto her forehead after he got up. Her eyes began to droop and before she dropped to her knees she managed to catch herself; her eyes still stayed open and didn't flutter shut yet. She was seeing one of Aroku's other abilities… show people past events that he had witnessed in his own life time, but luckily… he was able to control it perfectly.

_Aroku was embracing a sobbing Sakura, her hands covering her face and she sobbed into his cotton shirt without resting. "My baby… is gone!! I don't want to live anymore, please Aroku, please… kill me!" The actual Sakura watched from a distance, Aroku was trying to calm her down and moments later Michi came in – looking at Sakura brotherly before also attempting to make her calm herself._

"_I have no reason to live anymore… I-I'm just gonna go home, 'kay… guys?" She sniffled, walking away from the two not even bidding them a farewell. She motioned down the corridor and without taking her jacket despite the frigid weather, she sobbed miserably as the rain drizzled down onto her, she didn't seem bothered by it and just walked into her own home._

A moment later; Sakura had woken up, shaking her head – left and right at that sudden moment, her hair fell loose and the broad straw hat that sat crookedly on her head had slipped to the ground, the two curls tied together in tight knots and without catching Aroku's gaze she slipped the hat back onto her head – leaving her tattered hair tie on the floor by his feet.

"I'm just going to go." She told him dully, he took a step forward opening his mouth to speak – once again without looking she held her hand up defensively. "Do not say anything and do not follow me." She finally revealed her eyes they were – glassy, stern, broken, and despair-filled.

She had walked towards the Oakwood door and slammed it, fishing out her cellular device and dialing the one number she knew best. "Colleen-chan… can you book me a flight for France… oh? You want to come, I'll be glad to take you with me, my treat – I'll be staying there for a while…"

Aroku heard the entire conversation as it just continued on until she disappeared down the hall, he punched the side table resting against the wall, the items on the top shook and a few tipped over – one horizontal-shaped picture frame fell to the carpeted flooring, facing forward – a loud crack sounded the quiet room and he gingerly picked it up, his eyes tripled in size as he looked at the image.

It was him and Sakura and Michi – the three in their high school years, an emotionless looking Aroku stood in the middle of the two, Sakura's petal soft lips against his cheek, Michi's arms draped around his shoulder, his best friends had bright smiles lighting up their faces, the same expression of loneliness was covering his usual features. A long, diagonal crack was sliced through the cheap glass and covered part of Sakura's face, he frowned – shaking his head from side to side, Michi's thudding footsteps headed towards his room as he held the photograph as if a life line.

"Aroku, guess what?! Sakura and Colleen are heading to France! They'll be there till' December, isn't that great and Sakura had this excited expression on her face! I wish I could go… but-Aro? Aroku?" Michi walked closer to the man as small sparkling droplets of salty tears stained his younger, un-photogenic face.

He shattered her here… just like he shattered her heart.

-x-x-x-

The rain still pelted lightly as the four zodiac members and the cloudy-eyed human were now residing in Hikaru's home, it was already eleven at night – a few sparkling stars littered the dark midnight colored blanket everyone called the night sky, the white crescent-moon stood in the sky un-moving, Hikaru sat on the roof… although, Ryo constantly scolded her for coming up here, a sudden presence shocked her as she saw Jake's head of rich brown locks appear and a brilliant white smile across his face.

"I knew you would be up here… well, actually I couldn't find you anywhere else. You have some nice family members, I might add." Jake added; sitting down next to her – she felt her cheeks get warm in happiness at his presence. "Your brother was really happy to see you when you got home… that's really nice."

Hikaru's smile only grown in size, remembering that past event from earlier today – she let her fingers linger on the wound she acquired just a few hours ago. As she stiffened then shivered, feeling goose bumps nip her arms and when she was about to go inside – she felt sudden warmth as she felt her cheeks go hot. Jake draped his blazer which he never wore in school over her shoulders, she enjoyed the scent of… him – it currently reeked of brine, soap, sweat and… him.

"You don't talk much when you're tired." Jake said gently. "And I know this is weird… but can I ask you and all your family members this _particular_ question?" A pout formed on her lips and she looked back at his, grinning face – her eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance. Warm feeling instantly gone.

"It depends."

"Well… okay. It's about transforming into your zodiac forms… what's it like?" Jake advised.

"Jake. It isn't the easiest to explain… you just feel yourself shrouded by smoke and then… that's it. But I think Sora will explain it better… since he transforms a lot." Jake instantly jumped up and Hikaru put her hands up in defense, placing one hand onto her sweat-matted forehead with a sigh – then ruffling her thick, blonde curls slightly… she would have to take a bath tomorrow morning definitely.

"Don't wake him up!" She sneered through her teeth. "He's dead asleep… and he's going to be woken up at six anyways… so don't bother him."

"But Kari did… just a while ago." Jake stated. 'How come she can?"

The wounded cat's frown deepened and she removed the blazer, handing it back to Jake – flipping her cropped short curls behind her, she turned back to him as she went into the darkness of the corridor. "You really are such an idiot, Jake."

He sent her a smoldering, flirtatious wink. "Yeah… but I'm your idiot, right?" He said following her, the bell chiming giggle echoed through out the pitch black darkness, she didn't respond back yet. "Oh, yeah… you so want me."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

-x-x-x-

The sun rose from under the horizon and hid behind the puffy cottony clouds and it's rays glimmered through the glass windows, the bright beams shining onto both Shichirou and Sora – Shichirou's eyes fluttered open quickly and he sat up from his perch on the floor. Sora snored away loudly blowing some of his black streaks into the crisp, fresh air; Shichirou rubbed the sleep out of his soft eyes, yawning.

"Sora? Time for school." Shichirou said blankly, leaning against the couch's headrest where Sora was currently slumbering on peacefully, two thick dents were carved in between his brows. Shichirou only began to sigh inaudibly removing the feathered pillow from under the tiger's head which still un-fazed him, his snores increasing in volume. "Sora, get up now."

"Ehh… Shichirou… I don't go to school, why do you think… I'm… zzz." Sora said tiredly, his eyes still shut. "It's only six… school doesn't start till' seven… I have an hour." He turned to the side, moaning his back facing his best friend, light graceful footsteps descended down the stair and Kari clad in loose shorts and an over-sized shirt appeared.

"Good Morning, Shichirou." She greeted her voice sugary sweet. "Morning… Sora…?" Her sentence cut short as she saw he was still sleeping despite Kari's presence she turned to Shichirou in confusion, who nudged his side with a bamboo cane which was recently held in a large green vase. "Is he… alright?"

"This faker is fine." Shichirou assured. "He's acting like a five year old since he doesn't want to go to school… since he always skips his classes – Sora, get the hell up before I make you!" Sora shot up his eyes eclipsed with dark half-moon rings and he narrowed them darkly, a smirk glued to his tan face.

"I would _love _to see you try." He said bitterly, grabbing the collar of the soft-eyed zodiac member's long-sleeved shirt, Kari's eyes widened and from the corner of Shichirou's eye – he smiled and he already knew that he clearly won this battle. Kari's butterscotch colored eyes doubled in size, she weakly chewed on the chipped fingernail of her manicured hand.

"Oh… but Sora. You wouldn't hurt me." Shichirou cried melodramatically… afterwards, whispering into the black streaked male's ear. "Especially when _Kari _is right there." Sora twitched and slowly pried his fingers off the collar of his friend's shirt; Sora grimaced at Shichirou before turning to Kari with his usual, carefree expression – his eyes blank and narrowed, but then he smiled at the zodiac's rabbit.

"Morning, Kari." He greeted, emotionless.

A smile fell across Kari's delicate featured face and small sparkling stars bloomed in her butterscotch eyes. "Morning."

"So tired… so tired…" A half-asleep Jake moaned tiredly while being dragged by his ankle down the stairs, a wide awake Hikaru yawned and continued to drag him leaving him on the floor in a curled-up heap. "I'm tired…"

"You could stay here if you want." Hikaru assured. "Oh! And Sora?" Sora was currently once again sleeping, leaning his head against Kari's shoulder as she blinked in confusion and embarrassment, Shichirou weakly nudged him in the side sending him tumbling to the ground. "Ah… never mind. Should we keep him home… he seems deathly tired."

"Don't worry about it, Hikaru." Shichirou responded softly; yanking some of Sora's carrot orange locks to dump him back onto the couch. "He'll be going to school with us; dead asleep or not."

Then at that moment… it was all decided. The half-asleep Sora was perched on Shichirou's back, still un-moving although eight o' clock. The school bell rang and Jake and Hikaru headed to their assigned classes; Sora, Kari, and Shichirou in the classroom next door and were feeling extremely disturbed by all the looks they were receiving.

-x-x-x-

As Sora was currently awake, the bird's chirping and female classmates swooning woke him up twenty minutes ago. A permanent frown across his face, he was wearing the simple uniform of the high school (well, only the tailored black slacks seeing as he had a dress shirt on but it was fully un-buttoned, underneath was a gray tank top), he sported a single leather glove.

He leaned against his literature class door, taking in a breath releasing it with a hack as he saw a few perverted young high school students, wink at a few girls as they simply widened their eyes and giggled returning the flirtatious gesture.

Sora peered into the classroom, blinking. Shichirou was still taking some entrance exam which of course… Sora skipped, he saw many people heading off to their classrooms shutting the doors behind them. Kari just finished her exam now rushing through the halls with a worried pout on her face, a frown creasing the space in between her slender brows.

She looked innocent and professional in her ebony lilac purple dress shirt with its collar kept down and a black, short skirt, purple and black knee-highs and black dress shoes. Her abnormal-colored hair was swept up and put on top of her head in an elegant up-do, she walked past the three men as they sent perverted whistles in her direction, gazing at her posterior mostly.

She turned to them and meekly smiled at them. As one grabbed the cuff of her sleeve pulling her close, just not close enough to make her transform, her smile simply grew wider as she shifted out of the loose grasp, the male who recently held her – shoved her as she walked away, the toes of her shoe got caught in a crack of the marble and she fell down the flight of stairs she was near.

Only making it to the second to last before she stopped her fall, un-moving.

Sora's eyes narrowed angrily as two deep un-symmetrical lines formed in between his brows before he was about to sprint over and massacre those guys laughing at her. A stern, sandpaper rough hand caught his shoulder.

"How ironic that you just managed to come out in time." Sora spat through his teeth, shrugging the hand off his shoulder with a grimace. "I had a reason Shichirou – they were laughing at her. Let me just go over punch the hell out of them and come back, it'll only take a minute."

"No. Stop that." Shichirou said in a commanding voice as an older brother would use. "Look." He jabbed his thumb in Kari's direction who was slowly shifting as she got off the ground, brushing invisible dust motes off her attire and a multi-colored bruise was painting her lower cheekbone. "She's fine; I think you have to stop with this. You're over-protective enough whether it's with Hikaru…"

"_**Don't touch her! You stupid bastard!"**_ Sora remembered, lowering his eyes to the ground until they were covered by his choppy orange-and-black bangs.

"… or Kari." Shichirou finished as the zodiac's rabbit walked down the corridor until she was no longer visible. "And plus that little story that all of the adults told us as kids… is slowly coming to an end, you—_**SORA**_! Where are you going?!"

He didn't have time to finish; Sora was already half-way down the corridor running towards the school's exit pushing through the doors and away from Shichirou. Shichirou didn't bother chasing after him, taking the tiger's backpack and dumping it into his homeroom, walking away.

-x-x-x-

Sora continued to run as he felt his heart racing, adrenaline rushing through his veins so he hid behind a tree in time as a "poof" of smoke sounded and a few clouds of smoke emitted from behind the Elm tree, a few coughs later – a tiger sits in Sora's place, attire scattered across the freshly cut grass. He crawls up the tree and sits there on the lowest branch that manages to support his weight; he breathes through his nose and once again sighs.

He remembers the story so clearly every time Kari comes to his mind.

He remembers how he used to despise Kari because of how fragile and weak she was… like a porcelain doll. Gentle, tender, easily breakable.

There was actually a few times when she would break, no matter what or when Sora was there for her. It sometimes felt like an honor for him to be chosen for her tears, he shifted in the tree and saw the classes were now switching, he jumped higher into the tree leaving his clothes draping on the branch.

Goddamn. Shichirou was right… he didn't want the story to end; he never wanted the story to end.

That story that his mother used to tell him… the one he used to hate when his mother told him to practice the piano, he rolled his eyes and scoffed at that story when he was younger. Because he found the rabbit to be weak and defenseless.

It was true.

When he first met the innocent rabbit, she was sobbing violently because of a twisted ankle. He got annoyed by that and chose to not just leave her there – he asked her if she was okay, the obvious answer was a "no" but she still nodded and smiled meekly.

As she just said she tripped over a jagged stone… without thinking he offered to carry her. Her face immediately lit up and her butterscotch eyes grown brighter, a smile fell across her pale face and he carried her towards a young Aroku.

_The tiger would be born to always protect and adore the rabbit… eventually; the rabbit would admire him for that but only that. She would only love the tiger for being her savior after a few years later the tiger would risk his life for the rabbit, she would never stop admiring him… _

… _but she never truly loved him._

That's what Sora has been trying to achieve for years…

"Soorrrraaaaa!!!" A loud, irritating voice called. Sora still in his tiger-form looked down towards the ground, Jake stood at the bottom – waving his hand frantically to catch his attention. "Come onnnnn, school ended! I'll take you out to get some food – because I'm _starving_!"

Sora smiled and before he knew it… he transformed.

"Goddamned curse!!!!"

Jake would truly have to get used to that.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake and Sora were both sitting in a large Elm tree shrouded with reddish-orange leaves, the twigs and branches were curved and easier to support the two male's weight. They sat in silence for a straight five minutes, Jake turned back to Sora, smiling politely as Sora rose a single orange brow. The oval-shaped leaves caught into Sora's short locks (he hadn't noticed), his hair spiked a bit at some awkward angles but when the wind rustled the leaves – the set of leaves in his hair flew out and Jake just managed to stifle his laughter.

"What are you smiling at?" Sora inquired suspiciously. "It's making me want to push you out of this tree."

Jake's smile lightened the slightest and he moved backwards onto a larger branch. "I know nearly everything about the zodiac, including Kari and Shichirou, Ryo, the doctor and the leader guy… but, I know absolutely nothing about you."

Sora scoffed and his eyebrow went about an inch higher then where it was. "Is that the only reason you called me over here?"

Jake's eyes practically tripled in size. "N-No! I actually got kind of bored and I was dying to skip class… but, since Hikaru and I have that class together – she kind of forced me to stay in and when the bell rang I was the first one out. So, I didn't really expect to find you… as a tiger, it was a bit funny when you transformed into a tiger and then back, ahahaha." He began to break out in hysterics, Sora's eyebrows lowered as they stitched together in annoyance, a vein swelled up on the side of his forehead.

The vein eventually vanished and his eyebrows separated, he looked below him and behind him before sighing. His green eyes looked back at Jake as they looked dull – a pint of emotion showing as he blinked slowly once again looked behind him.

"So… do you want me to tell you… about… myself?" The tiger questioned surprisingly calm. Jake's chuckles suddenly ended and his mouth was agape for about a moment, he blinked in confusion.

"Really…?" Jake asked in disbelief, Sora nodded. "You would tell _me_?!"

"Might as well." Sora replied with a shrug. "If Hikaru trusts you… I have to trust you somehow…"

"Okay, then." Jake responded, he smiled. "I'm all ears."

Sora mirrored the soft smile. "No one in the zodiac ever liked me…"

_A woman who had dark chocolate brown locks and green eyes smiled at the fourteen-year old Sora, he didn't look much different but he was wearing a dress shirt and black tie – he had a messenger bag on his shoulder and he smiled at the older woman beside him, she said with a sweet smile. "Sora, honey… I really hope that you have fun at school if you need me just call, alright? I love you, baby." She simply smiled at him as she walked down the street and Sora smiled gratefully and waved at her as she rotated on her heel, turning the block._

"My mother was terrified of embracing me…"

_Sora's smile disappeared and he walked towards a tree beside the school, he dropped to the ground underneath the tree and opened his bag – pulling out a stack of cards and a hoodie with a wide hood. He tossed his bag into the tree and a simple rustling of leaves advised that it wouldn't fall, he smirked – un-buttoned the shirt and tucking it out of his slacks, underneath his now wrinkled dress shirt was a loose tank top – he yanked the tie off his neck and stuffed it into the pocket of his zip hoodie. He slipped his arms through the sleeves of his hoodie and took the stack of cards, pulling the hood over his head and walked down the opposite block his mother just went through._

"I **hated **going to school, so I chose to head to the bar a few blocks down."

_The bar Sora stood in front of was large from being renovated months ago, it had a set of wide Walnut-framed double doors and the windows were opened letting in the fierce wind as it moved the set of slightly torn curtains. In front of the door was a bulky, large man – his emotionless eyes hidden by a pair of thick-rimmed sunglasses, there was a line of people in front of him pleading to be let in. Sora simply walked past the group as many swore at him, he ignored them with a smirk that merely grew._

_The security guard smiled. "Ditching school again, eh, Sora?"  
_

_Sora laughed bitterly. "Are you really surprised?" _

"_Aha. Not really, come on in friend!" He stepped past the door just to allow Sora entrance, the guard "high-fived" him as their was a sudden blare of American music as he entered, many muscular men and attractive woman much older then him were sitting at a large round table. _

"_Yo, Sora!"  
_

"_Welcome back, brotha!"  
_

"_Oh! Sora, skipping school – once again, sweetheart?"_

_Sora took a seat in between two men, tossing a wallet and a stack of cards onto the table. His hood falling off his head slightly – in return of the leather wallet, a slim silver case slid across the table in his direction – the tiger opened it and took a cigarette and a woman handed him a lighter, he placed the cigarette artfully in between his lips and lit it, releasing a puff of smoke. _

"The people in the bar didn't know me that long… but they knew about my curse and lucky me… they could care less."

_Sora had a hand of five cards in his hand, tossing three and he had re-claimed his wallet and a few extra dollars. By the time; he had won at least twenty bucks and swore as he noticed his phone read six o'clock at night, he bid farewell to everyone and raced out the door – taking his bag and putting on his uniform popping in a few mints and swallowing them, the smell of smoke instantly gone._

_He turned back around and was met face-to-face with none other then Shichirou, he tapped his foot on the grass – a stern expression on his face, narrowed eyes and his lips pulled into a crooked line._

"_And… where exactly were you?"_

"Shichirou caught me skipping school… luckily; he didn't rat me out and from this day – he never discovered my smoking problem."

_Another day of school always meant another day of skipping it, this time Sora's mom brought him through the fence and she was a bit clueless since she only thought there was one exit… later, Sora had climbed over the fence running back to the Main House to retrieve his cards once again – he ran into Shichirou who held his cards in his hand._

"_This is my room." Sora spit through his teeth. "What are __**you **__doing here?!"_

"_I just came here to notice you skipping school." The zodiac member answered. "That's not a good thing; doesn't your mother ever say anything?"_

"_She doesn't know, do you think I'm that stupid?" He wore his signature scowl. "And she will never know…" Sora snatched the cards leaving a stunned Shichirou there. _

"I guess since I was so terrible to him my karma came back… on the same day I was beaten up for the way I looked…"

_Sora's hair was red with some of his blood as many kicks came to his ribs and stomach, he coughed and hacked – surprisingly, not screaming. He was laying on his stomach and propped his bare palms onto the dirty cement as one final kick and an ear-shattering crack brought him to the darkness._

_A few minutes later, Sora screamed and found himself perched on Shichirou's back – he flinched and shuddered a few times. _

"_What are you doing here…?" Sora croaked in a questioning tone. _

"_You're lucky I found you…" Shichirou simply said. "Your mother was crying and practically sobbing so I just went to go find you… it didn't take long because I already knew where you were…"_

"_But… how?"_

"_I see you skip school everyday – my school isn't very far off from that one," Shichirou mentioned. "I also suggest you don't move – your ankle is broken and you have two cracked ribs so you won't be in the best condition now." _

_Sora rose a brow. "And how exactly do you know that…?"_

"_My father was a doctor." Shichirou stated glumly. "My sister had once told me. I learned these sort of things from him… and I never discovered your name… who are you?"_

"_Sora." Sora introduced, shifting before screaming once more._

"_I told you not to move!"_

"_I could do whatever I want! Don't tell me what to do!"_

"_Whatever then. Make your condition worse just don't scream in my ear… it's pretty annoying."_

"When we got back – my mother was indeed sobbing but she didn't embrace me still fearing the curse despite my condition. Two of my ribs were cracked and my ankle was broken I kept myself re-occupied by learning the piano."

_Sora had a brace over his entire ankle and foot with heavy, thick bandages covering his chiseled chest. He sat on the piano stool facing the glossy white keys and the large black grand piano, his fingers lingered on the ending keys as he ran his fingers across making a xylophone-like rhythm._

_He sighed and placed his hands onto the set and expertly began to play, the serenade-like notes rang through out the room as he hadn't noticed Kari and Shichirou standing behind him as he played. _

"I never liked to play the piano in front of others… it calmed me… so, I enjoyed it when I was alone."

"Hikaru and Ryo have a cool-looking piano in their house… can you try to play later?"

"I'll think about it."

The two both jumped down from the tree and Jake once more smiled at Sora. "Okay…?" Sora replied confusingly. "You are seriously freaking me out… are you on something, kid?"

Jake laughed. "First of all; I'm older than you. And I found your history so interesting and compared to how you usually act… it was really… what's the word…? Admiring."

Sora scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." As he turned to leave – Jake caught his shoulder with serious eyes, Sora was ready to take his hand and try to break it but managed to stop himself.

"I mean… you lived through so much." Jake answered. "And you still manage to go on… how is that?"

Sora brushed his hand off. "I'm not ready to end my life for this curse… yeah, it's stupid and annoying but I still want to live. I don't care if I live like this forever – I don't plan to give up just yet. Now let's go to Hikaru's now – I think it's gonna start raining." Sora walked ahead as Jake stood there in awe of the tiger's words, Sora didn't bother to look back as he was smiling.

At night Jake was sitting upright in his futon besides Ryo's own. Ryo stood sleeping with his mouth hung open and a loose, warm hand clasping the pillow's case, a soft faint as Jake slowly and silently got up from his futon carefully not waking up the rat.

He made it outside as the music had only grown in volume. It was beautiful sound that he had never heard before – soft and gentle, expertly and concentrated standing in the doorway was also Kari and Shichirou once more – both silent and they smiled as they saw Jake as well.

Sora sat on the piano stool pressing his slender fingers onto the chalky white keys magnificently hitting the highest to the lowest octaves in a beautiful serenade like melody. He wasn't even looking at a music sheet and at times he had closed his eyes already having memorized all of the notes and keys places, the sound was both peaceful and sad.

He began to finish off with more lighter notes as he looked more content with the ending, the notes finally died out as he pushed himself away from the piano, stood up with his back facing the three and he turned around to face them, his scowl crossing his face but as soon as he passed the three he had… smiled.

-x-x-x-

**We finish another chapter of the Wilted Rose! (: This one was pretty short maybe because I finished it in a day. :D But, the next chapters will also be character-centric ones like this Sora one. And Jake will of course, be involved in all of them. **

**That lovable sweetie! :)**

**But, before I forget here's the little preview of more like a future chapter it's actually not going to come soon.**

_A splash of confetti splattered across the floor and party horns buzzed, Sora had a party hat on his head as Jake ruffled his hair – despite, it being his birthday he looked miserable._

"_Sora… you don't have to talk about it…" Shichirou assured. _

"_Good…" Sora replied. "I don't want to."_

_The time has come for the tiger to be sentenced to die._

_-x-x-x-_

_The door slid open as Daisuke exposed his face it was silent as their was many wide eyes, he stomped over to Hikaru yanking on her thick curls – she shrieked and Sora and Ryo ran to stop him… it was too late._

_Daisuke smirked as Hikaru's eyes narrowed and slits formed._

_A feminine, monster-like voice screeched as the shadowy figure fled the place. "Don't look at me! Don't look at me! I'm a monster!!!!!"_

_-x-x-x-_

_The shadowy figure stood in front of a fearful Kari, claws raised above the rabbit's head as Sora came running – pushing a stunned Kari out of the way and their was a blood-curdling shriek._

_Sora collapsed in front of Kari with a large wound on his stomach, Kari's eyes watered and she sobbed brokenly into the air. As he had fallen limp, her sobs grew as more tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. _

"_It's terrible to die on your birthday, eh…?" Daisuke inquired to himself, snickering icily.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe it's already a Saturday!" Jake screamed as he slid down the banister – Hikaru normally descended the stairs slowly, her thick curls were pulled back into a high ponytail with a few loose curls dangling loose from the messy up-do. She smiled at him as a set of dimples formed when she reached the bottom of the stairs Jake was still grinning. "Wasn't that fast? A lot can happen in a week!"

Hikaru's smile vanished as her eyes lowered. "Yeah…"

Daisuke. Threats. Crying.

"But, don't worry about it!" Jake assured softly. "You are here with your family and me and the only thing that matters is your safety… got it?"

The cat's smile suddenly re-appeared. "Thanks."

They made it to the living room where Sora had his legs on the arm rest as his arm was looped loosely around his neck – his mouth was wide open as his eyes were closed. He had both his blanket and pillows on the floor as he shifted to the side, his head now dangling off the couch.

"Umm…?" Jake began, poking the zodiac member in the side – he was merely unfazed but two dents formed in between his brows as he punched the hand that touched him. Jake immediately drew it back and was shaking it furiously; Sora still hadn't got up as Hikaru giggled silently. "He punches hard!" Now rubbing the palm of his hand.

"He certainly does…" Shichirou advised while he walked by; propping his elbow against the armrest. "If someone tries to help him or wake him up he punches them… well, everyone except Kari that is… he's a very defensive person." He saw Sora's hoodie hanging on a coat rack next to a trench coat, jacket, and sweater.

"For some reason he seems to let no one touch this." Shichirou answered, the smell of smoke wafting off of it. He looked into the pockets and his brows furrowed together as he pulled out a slim silver cigarette case and a lighter, he sighed and shut his eyes as he rose his shoulders and pushed the two objects into Hikaru's hands.

He walked over to the couch Sora was residing on took him by the collar and Sora's eyes flew open, Shichirou jabbed a thumb behind him pointing to the case of cigarettes. Sora had shut his mouth as Shichirou yelled in his face. "Why the hell are you smoking? You're only_ sixteen_! Are you stupid? Not even _Daisuke _is that stupid!"

Sora had pried Shichirou's fingers off his collar and smirked, waiting for a punishment. "Well? What are you gonna do—"

Hikaru gasped and Jake jumped a bit, Kari had the loudest gasp as she stood in the doorframe – her eye welling up with fresh tears…

Shichirou had just punched Sora square in the face.

Sora was still on the ground, clutching a swollen cheek with wide eyes – blinking as Shichirou sneered at him and walked off.

Sora without looking at anyone simply buttoned his button-down green shirt and smoothed a wrinkle or two from his black slacks and slipped on his sneakers before running out.

The tears began to stream down Kari's face as her face began to scrunch up similar to something a newborn infant would do, fresh salty tears rolled down her lukewarm cheeks as she covered one of her liquid butterscotch eyes with one of her small hands, sobbing into it. Hikaru's eyes softened and before she could go over – Jake made it to her first kneeling down the slightest and placing his warm hands on her shoulders, she shakily took her hand off her face and sighed a tired breath. Her strawberry blonde locks knotted and rested on her shoulders, he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about them, 'kay, Kari?" Jake assured, she wiped her eyes a bit. 'I doubt they will do anything _too _bad, come on! They are best friends and they like everyone else in this house _hates_ to see you upset, so cheer up, alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Wanna go out for a little – I know it always relaxed me."

She giggled. "Okay, then. Let's just ready if you expect to go out in your pajamas," She ascended the stairs as Hikaru looked at Jake smiling, he rose a brow at her.

"…What?" Jake asked. "I can't be nice, jeez…" He rolled his eyes and trudged down one of the corridors, Hikaru placed her chin in her hand and sighed softly – Ryo appeared from behind her and slightly fingered her light blonde curls, he smiled at her.

"Nice boy, isn't he?" Ryo said, draping an arm over his younger sister's shoulder. She nodded still smiling, eyes lighting up softly. "By the way… through out all this time you've been back you've never once told me the full story…"

Hikaru laughed nervously, sliding his arm off her shoulder. "Y-Yeah… it's a really funny story!"

He took a single step away from her. "I… don't think I want to know then…"

She sighed and instead slung her arm around his shoulders, exhaling a tired breath. "Wise choice."

-x-x-x-

Shortly after Kari and Jake had left the home, surprisingly; not bumping into neither Sora nor Shichirou, Kari had her abnormal colors locks twisted into a tight bun as one of her reddish-pink strands was left at the side of her delicate-featured face. She wore a velvet button-down blouse and a short white skirt, matching leather shoes covered her feet, she held in her hand a strawberry ice cream cone as Jake spoke with her.

"Hey, Kar…" Jake began and she jumped slightly startled, nearly dropping her ice cream. "Did… I say something wrong?"

"It's been a while since I was called that…" She told him, smiling sweetly. "Sora, Shichirou, Auntie Sakura, and my parents used to all call me that to make me feel better if I was upset or something. It always made me happy to be called that, you're really nice, you know?"

Jake took a seat at one of the outdoor picnic tables, she sat across from him. "Hikaru used to say that to me when she had fallen in ice-skating and I had left her there, laughing. She was fine and all but she was being sarcastic when she said that…but I wasn't really called that much… did you really mean that?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Yes? Is that bad?"

Jake put both hands up in defense. "N-No! It's truly fantastic. Sora just recently told me about his past…" Once again the rabbit had jumped; eyebrows both arched.

"Really?" She responded, smiling. "Sora isn't really one to just blurt out something… did you pay him or something?"

Jake began to laugh slightly and her smile grew. "Nope… he was nice about it… I found it pretty sad, actually."

Kari's eyes lowered and her once happy smile was placed with a despair-filled frown. "Yeah… it's really sad… since it's now a law… want to hear about my past?"

"What the hell…" Jake said with a shrug. "Bring it."

The most delicate smile graced her lips. "When I was younger… my parents had died in a car crash…"

_Two expensive cars had crashed into one another, windshields shattered – metal piercing metal and loud screeches of wheels. Sakura and Aroku both ran to the mess, Aroku clad in his lab coat and Sakura with a ruffled blouse, she jumped onto the car's hood and tried to pry open the torn roof. A spark produced as Aroku had noticed it in the corner of his eye, he shouted back at her. "Sakura! Get off the car! It's gonna blow up!" His voice frantic. _

_She had jumped off from the roof and the two cars had indeed blown up, they ran far as pieces of metal flew through the air and the smoke formed something similar to a mushroom. Sakura's eyes were wide as she touched her sweaty forehead, stress marks forming on the place – she fingered her cheek softly and looked away._

_Aroku kept a stern expression, blinking not once but silently punching some numbers on his phone. "I need paramedics down here immediately."_

"It took me a while to find out what had actually happened… the adults kept telling me that my parents were away on a business trip. I fell for the false excuse."

_Their was two caskets side by side, hidden by thick garments many wept as a confused Kari looked at her Aunt who somehow managed a stern face. The woman wore a dress made from thick black fabric, a drooping black hat topped her wavy ginger-colored hair in tight curls, and she scrubbed her cheeks to wipe away running mascara, Kari's hand clutched loosely in her own._

"_Auntie Sakura!" Kari said with a childish smile, she also wore a black dress with a black bow in her short strawberry blonde locks. "Are we leaving soon? Because you promised to take me to get ice cream after, right~?"_

_Sakura bit her lip and forced a smile nodding, clasping the rabbit's hand a bit tighter. "I-I promise, honey… we will leave soon and I'll buy you a new doll, too."_

_Kari's butterscotch-colored eyes lit up with excitement. "Yay! Thanks!"_

_Sakura sniffled quietly. "You're welcome, honey…"_

_Michi and Aroku stood behind her watching the event both in black, Michi surprisingly with no make-up, his face cold with ice as the two caskets were carried away. Aroku had a blanket of bandages covering one of his eyes, stained pink slightly – his visible eye was emotionless. _

_Rokumi stood next to Ryo as the black-haired rat had his arm slung over his younger sister who had her shell pink lips forming a small "o", her eyes wide as they watered the slightest. Sora leaned against Kouske who narrowed his eyes at him for showing disrespect, Hitomi and Shichirou exchanged worried glances._

_How would they explain this to Kari?_

"It took me so long to realize who had died and I found out by a few of the non-zodiac members that live around the Main House."

_Kari skipped around the Sohma's main estate, grinning. She wore an orange sundress that was decorated with small white lilies, she had a small plastic doll in her hands and she saw Colleen and Daisuke walking by. Colleen's husband had died recently so she found it respectful enough to wear the usual widow's garment for another few months, Daisuke had saw Kari from the corner of his eye and his eyes smiled from under his russet bangs._

"_Oh. Colleen, dear… it's a shame that Kari Sohma had never found out about her parents' death she practically went to the funeral… how idiotic. Not even I was that dense when my father had died when I was four." Daisuke said with fake despair._

_She had clutched her black bag and lowered her head. "Yes. I find it terrible… it's sad, indeed. It was just as disturbing when my husband passed away…"_

_They walked down the hall, brushing her off. Kari's doll slipped from her hands as she had covered her face with her tiny hands, sobbing into them Kouske had seen the young girl and scooped her up, hugging her to his chest – attempting to calm her down._

"_Oh… honey, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Kouske inquired brotherly, shaking her shoulder a bit. _

"_I'm an idiot…" She sobbed and hacked out more tears. "Parents…"_

_He immediately caught on with that and continued to embrace her, adjusting his fedora the slightest to reveal warm eyes. "Don't worry about it, Kar… it's not your fault… it's gonna be alright, we still love you. Remember we are all family, alright?"_

_She dried her cheeks with her hand and smiled gently. "O-Oh… kay."_

"I knew that it wouldn't be fine… everyone got older so it started to get better… but the one who was the most miserable was my Aunt Sakura… especially when she had her miscarriage."

_Sakura had finally came home everyone flooded through the corridors in the Main Estate, some eager to see her… some trying to not run into her. Michi came in wheeling Sakura in on a wheelchair, her hands quivering, eyes wide, face drained of all color, her usual luscious ginger waves were now lifeless and knotted. _

_She passed many people but didn't look at anyone; a hand still lingering on her belly which once held a newborn… she was perfectly silent and looked back at Michi with dull eyes, forcing the most broken smile. She mumbled in the only she could form… "M-M-Michi… are we almo… almost… there?"_

_He attempted a smile. "Yeah… Saku-chan… we are."_

_She looked at him confusion-glazed eyes. "Are… you sure?"_

_He frowned. "Yes." He wheeled her past gaping Sohma members and a smirking Daisuke._

"Aunt Sakura was like that for weeks – Aroku erased her memories of her child… she slowly started to turn back to normal it was better but she still wasn't the same… Daisuke was mad at that act and started to get more violent, too."

_The currently aged Kari walked through the Sohma's dark corridors, a clutter of paper and notebooks in her weak arms. Daisuke pasted her and before they could go their separate ways – he had taken her by her short locks and pulled his face towards her – she shrieked shrilly and he threw her to the ground, kneeling down. _

"_I suggest you stay away from Sora… I don't like when friendships or anything for that matter start in this house." Daisuke spat through his teeth, smirking. He yanked harder on her blonde locks which made her wince and release a mouse-like squeak. "Or… you get the picture." _

_She nodded nervously, nibbling on her lower lip as he released her, walking off. "Good."_

_Her papers and books were scattered across the wooden floor as she covered her face, sobbing into her hands. A dull-eyed Sakura watching from a far, frowning before motioning off into the darkness. _

"I took him up on that offer in fear… Sora somehow found out what happened… and you know… Sora isn't one to just sit down and watch."

_Sora stood in Daisuke's chamber's entrance, scowling. Daisuke attempted an innocent smile. Sora took a step closer as Daisuke's eyes trailed back to the wide window's frame. _

"_It's so good to see you…" Daisuke continued, shifting to face the male zodiac member. "I thought—"_

_Sora silently walked over raised his fist and punching him across the face, sending him to the ground. He turned back around with a blank expression but his eyes were bright with joy. "It's… good to see you too. And, don't forget… stay away from Kari."_

"I cried in joy when he had told me what he did." Kari said, smiling. "Of course, Shichirou and Aroku were upset with him but every time I think of it… I can't help but smile… I don't know what I would do if I never met him."

Jake was perfectly silent and simply went closer to her, crushing her to his chest. A soft gasp and a pink puff of smoke later, a chocolate brown, blue-eyed rabbit had taken the girl's place, no one managed to notice as Jake was hidden behind a tree with the rabbit-form of Kari in his arms.

"It's okay… you've cried nearly oceans of tears… but, I can assure you honestly… that after all of this it will be _perfectly alright_." Jake assured. "You should be stronger and it'll happen I promise."

A simple nod signified her understanding, he set her down… as she transformed.

"Umm… oops?" Jake laughed nervously. "Sorry!"


	9. Chapter 9

The light ding of the school bell rang throughout the entire campus, many students crammed through the doorframe in the direction of the school's exit. Kari got up from her chair and pushed it in and tucking all her books into her bag before she peered over her bony shoulder. Abnormal-colored locks whipping in front of her heart shaped face and as she tossed her infamous braid away from her face, she looked back to see if the person she was waiting for was there.

The desk where Sora usually sat from behind her was empty. No trace of books (it's not that he would actually carry them, anyways…), his usual scent or even a strand of his hair. She picked up her bag and sighed, exiting the room and bidding a polite farewell to her Language teacher. Before she could even make it through the door – she saw Jake standing there and she had to halt in her tracks before she could crash into him… and transform.

"Yo, Kar." Jake greeted, waving his hand at her in a tenderhearted greeting. "What's up..?"

She smiled and the corners of her butterscotch-colored eyes crinkled the slightest. "Nothing, really. I was just… looking for Sora." A light pang in her heart and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she brought her fine-manicured hand to her cheek and her smile grew. "It was a pretty useless attempt. Since he had probably skipped school or something."

Jake grinned. "You're right about that. I saw him leave maybe two hours ago."

Kari rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "Typical."

Jake laughed his masculine laugh and his foggy eyes were wide for a moment before they went back to normal. "Let's go now before Hikaru and Ryo kill me for having you out too late. Shichirou most likely got Sora back in that house already, y'know… how quick he gets that kid back and all." Kari put a finger to his lips and he blinked.

"Okay… this might sound quite rude – but… stop talking and let's go." Kari said, smiling. He nodded his head as she took him by the lower arm and led him out of the building.

-x-x-x-

Sora and Shichirou walked beside one another, Sora clad in his usual un-buttoned dark dress shirt with a gray tank top underneath, black slacks and a worn cigarette pressed artfully in between his lips and his hands in his pockets. Shichirou was clad in formally neat clothing with a non-wrinkled dress and a pair of dress pants, he scowled at the tiger. "Sora… if you keep on smoking nearly every day, you will get lung cancer."

Sora said nothing but a smirk fell across his lips. "If I'm here talking to you, I don't have cancer or anything… besides, I did this since I was fourteen. I feel fine. I never once got an asthma attack – or whatever you wanna call it." Shichirou scoffed and began to walk ahead - Sora's footsteps still behind him rhythmic and thudding against the cement ground; they suddenly vanished as Shichirou turned around in confusion… shocked to see what he had saw next.

Sora with his back leaning against the back of the tree and he was coughing violently into his fist, frowns and lines creasing his forehead – one of his hands was clutching the place where his thumping heart resided. His knees shook and he brought his hand where it was once on his heart to his forehead which was now coated with sweat. Shichirou's eyes grew wide with fear as he kneeled in front of the zodiac member, he could practically _feel_ Sora's heart wildly pounding.

"Sora… Sora! You okay. Can you hear me…?" Shichirou called to his black-streaked friend. "Sora. Sora!"

Sora eyelids began to droop and he weakly cracked open his eye, revealing a severely foggy green. He continued to cough loudly and his hands also began to shake, his knees buckled from under him as he dropped to the ground, shaking. "Sora, can you hear me…?" The worn cigarette lay by his feet and smashed underneath Shichirou's foot.

"I… I…" Sora choked out in between coughs. "Can't breathe." Shichirou kneeled down onto the grass bringing his hand to his friend's back and Sora for a moment when perfectly limp, Shichirou thought the worse and nudged the zodiac's tiger in the side, he twitched slightly and placed his palms on the grass – back arching before he brushed the dirt off his pants and stood up. Eyes dark and dark rings eclipsed underneath his eyes, he exhaled only one breath as he narrowed his eyes. "Come on, let's head to Hikaru's home – Kari will get worried, let's not forget that." He looked at the crushed cigarette with a look of coldness and began to walk off, dragging himself across the street.

Shichirou still with a look of confusion looked at Sora's hunched figure, sighed before following him.

-x-x-x-

Hikaru was standing in front of her vanity's mirror, caressing the ends of her sausage curls with her nimble fingers as Ryo stood in the narrow doorframe, shaking his head. "You are such a girl, Hikaru."

Hikaru rolled her mocha-colored orbs as they flashed to him for a moment and then turned back to the silver-rimmed brush in her hand. "Thanks, Ryo. I think I kind of figured that at I don't know… birth."

Ryo laughed. "I mean that you are such a girly girl. You used to careless about your hair or your face and you are actually _combing _it now. That's just so weirdly different for you."

She turned to him and smiled. "Well, I'm living with many more people now so I have to at least look decent." Still raking her fingers through her curls of gold. "You don't have to though since you are a guy."

"Not all guys always look decent; Sora didn't look decent when he went to school." Ryo answered, eyes clouded with mystery.

Hikaru with her lips pulled upwards into a smile, giggled a bell chiming laugh. "Sora never really looks decent – you know how many people told me that he never looks decent – even Kari says he doesn't at times."

Ryo with partially wide eyes nodded his head. "Wow. I can't believe Kari would admit something like that… that's really shocking. She's too nice."

Weak footsteps ascended the stairs and before Ryo or Hikaru could go check – Sora stood in Hikaru's bedroom's doorframe, leaning against it for support – hands shaking, thick beads of sweat lazing down his tan skin. A cigarette barely managing to stay in his lips, it wasn't even lit, he was panting furiously at a loss for breath and with one last cough, his eyes rolled back and he had slumped against the wall.

Hikaru's brush had fallen to them floor and made no sound, the siblings went to the ground – Hikaru's slender-fingered hands rapidly moving to his chest and his sweaty forehead. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she put his head into her lap, he still hadn't moved – he was barely breathing.

"Ryo! We need a doctor, hurry! Call Aroku!" Hikaru cried angrily, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Ryo ran out the door and to a phone, Hikaru kept on trying to wake up Sora - she waited for him to move, stir, anything!

"Please, Sora… please!" Hikaru pleaded, tapping his forehead with a shaky hand. "Sora!"

Kari had run past Ryo as she simply heard the cries of Sora's name bring chills down her spine. She ran to see Hikaru sobbing as her tears dripped onto Sora's face, Sora still hadn't stirred as soon as soon as Kari had seen what happened – she had screamed in horror and then met the darkness.

-x-x-x-

**Wow. I could only say that there was a lot of tension in that chapter tell me what ya think, peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

The phone in Aroku's office began to ring throughout his room as he swiftly pushed back a clutter of important papers and a few pieces of food from yesterday's lunch as he searched for his ringing phone. Not bothering to rush as he brushed the crumbs off his desk with a quick hand. He finally found his phone from under the mess and right before the final ring, he answered. "Hello?"

"A-Aroku…" The broken voice of a girl on the other side murmured. He arched a confused brow and sat into his lab-coat clad chair, fingering a dark strand of his hair. He said nothing waiting for the distressed voice of the girl to continue. "S-Sora… he fainted… and… and I don't know what to do!"

It took him about a moment for him to realize that was Kari's voice. "You have to come, please… please!"

He finally decided to speak after his moment of silence. "Alright, Kari. How long has he been out?" It turned silent on their line and the only distinct sound was the sound of someone blowing their nose and the sounds of sniffling.

"Uhh…" She began, her tone growing hoarse with each passing second. "A-About twenty minutes maybe?"

Aroku's heart lurched in fear. If one of the zodiac were to pass – unpleasant things would occur; he took a second of silence before once more speaking into the phone. "I'll be right over."

A breath of relief echoed on his line. "Thanks…" Before he could hang up the line had gone dead on the other end, he put the phone back onto the receiver and got up from his desk – opening a drawer and pulling out something secured in a small box out. He tucked it away into his trousers pocket and reached to take his car keys as a voice interrupted his moments freezing him in his tracks.

"Where exactly are _you_ going?" The sadistic voice asked rudely, voice dripping with venom. He whipped around to see Daisuke in his usual gray yukata and robe standing in his doorframe with narrowed eyes, lines marring the space between his brows. "Aren't you supposed to stay in this home? Helping me if I get another heart attack?"

"I have to pick up medicine." Aroku said sternly, the keys on the ring jangling.

"You could always get Michi to do it." Daisuke quipped. "He doesn't really do anything around here anywhere. Write three prescriptions one for sleeping pills, heartaches, and headaches. And make. It. Quick." His eyes darkened as he shakily moved down the corridor into the darkness.

"Aro-kunnnn~" Michi cried running pass the smirking Daisuke. He leaned back on the heels of his feet and grinned toothily. "What exactly are you doing? Can you go a day without working?"

Aroku sighed and shook his head – placing the keys onto his side table. "I'm a doctor, Michi. It's my job, what are you doing here exactly aren't you supposed to be working?"

"The magazine store is closed for three days for renovation and my friend just finished his book _Jewel Coeur_." Michi advised.

Aroku sighed. "_His_?"

"Yes, his. Are you going somewhere I'll give Daisuke a few of his sleeping pills if so." Michi asked, eyes round with question.

"No… it's alright, Michi. I had to deliver medicine to Sora because of an asthma attack." Aroku explained. "I have to write prescriptions for Daisuke and a patient may be coming today. Can you please deliver this to Ryo and Hikaru's house…?"

Michi smirked icily. "You know I don't really like to see my _step-brother_."

Aroku nodded. "Yes, I realized that. But you have to deliver this to them and I have some news I would like you to pass on."

-x-x-x-

Sora lay on the couch with his eyes shut not fit to talk to anyone. Kari took a step forward to him as she brought over a tea tray decorated with a tin burning kettle and two cups of tea made recently. Her liquid butterscotch eyes were still puffy and red as she sniffled as she put the tray before him. "S-Sora… I made you tea, you could have some later… i-if you want."

He didn't open his eyes or stir. "Thanks." Words dry.

She gnawed on the inside of her cheek as the light rap of someone's knuckles on the front door. "I'll be right back, alright?"

He still didn't open his eyes and when he spoke his words were still dry but they were also bubbling with annoyance. "Okay."

Kari felt her eyes stinging as she went to answer the door, her fingers shook as she pulled the door open she was greeted by Michi embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh! My dear little rabbit, how've you been?"

Kari couldn't hide her smile. "I've been doing alright, thank you, Michi. It's a pleasure to see you." Her voice the complete opposite of Sora's… soft, gentle, light.

"Likewise, dear. But have you seen Sora? I have to deliver medicine to the sick fellow." Michi admitted digging into the pocket of his coat to reveal the small box. "He's quite careless, is he not?"

"Say that again and my fist will be in your mouth." Kari froze to see Sora standing in front of her now. His eyes glazed with fatigue as he snatched the box from Michi's hand. "Tell Aroku I said thank you because you don't deserve my thanks." Michi still stood beside the boy with cold eyes. "Well? Aren't you supposed to be going?"

"Actually, no. I have to tell you something… alone." Michi said thickly. "Where are the others?"

"Eavesdropping somewhere." Sora answered, tiger ears appearing in his hair leisurely. He looked to Kari with his dark eyes. "We will return shortly."

"O-Oh okay…" She nodded as Sora led Michi into the kitchen, Kari couldn't conceal her smile as she was glad to see Michi taking the tea tray with them to the kitchen as the door shut behind the two and clicked with a lock. Immediately Hikaru and Jake revealed their positions from behind the couch and went towards the closed door pressing their ears against it.

"Guys!" Kari hissed nervously under her breath. "Come on! They're talking!"

Hikaru and Jake looked at her with narrowed eyes and "shh"ed her.

"So… why's this guy here?" Jake asked Hikaru quietly. "Are they like brothers or somethin'?"

Hikaru nodded and whispered. "Step-brothers. They don't like one another very much – Sora can't stand him because his mother is dating Michi-san's father."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Typical." They got silent before continuing to press their ears to the door.

"—_you okay?" _

"_I'm… -surprised. It… the way she is."_

"—_do you… to do?"_

"_Nothin',"_

"—_you-?"_

"—_leave."_

"_Wha-?"_

"—_leave, Michi. Go. I'm not in the mood."_

The kitchen's door slid open before it slid closed quickly. Michi walked out with stern eyes and closed his eyes before re-opening them. "Hello, Hikaru! Hello, American boy! Sorry I can't stay for long, Aro-kun is in his moods." He laughed a false laugh. "But…" He came closer to Jake and a nervous Hikaru. "I suggest you don't go to see him… he isn't too happy."

"Oh…" Jake answered being the first to talk. "Umm, thanks for the warning."

"Don't worry about it, American teen." Michi said with another fake chuckle. "I shall see you all soon!" He ran towards the door, opened it, and shut it with a click.

Kari put her palm onto the kitchen's entryway. "Shall I check on him…?"

A hand caught her shoulder and she flinched. She looked to see Shichirou towering over her with warm eyes as he looked to her. "I'll do it, Kari. At least if he starts something I could just stop him easier then you."

Kari looked nervous but nodded. "Okay…"

Jake leaned against the wall and smirked. "Good luck."

Shichirou laughed sarcastically. "Thanks… I guess. I think I'll need it."

He went through the door and couldn't help but feel sad when he saw the anguish on Kari's face. Sora sat on the floor by the table with his bangs shrouding his eyes, he twisted the silver spoon in-between his fingers and when the door squeaked open he made no motion to see who had entered.

Shichirou took a step closer. "Hey, Sora. You alright?"

"Peachy." He answered icily. "Just… leave, Shichirou. I'm not in the mood."

"Hmm." Shichirou said in thought taking a cautious step closer. "Since when is _the _Sora Sohma in a mood?"

More silence as the tiger sighed. "I'm just… tired." His usual triumph voice wavered with sadness.

Shichirou still didn't believe him… he had to egg him on. "You liar… we are friends Sora… I know you're upset… so, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sora began to bite his lip as he picked up the glass cup, squeezing it tightly as if it was a stress ball. His hand beginning to shake and with a pop, it had shattered in his hand, the tea spilling to the floor he jumped up from the floor. Shards of glass embedded in his palm. Shichirou widened his eyes.

Sora Sohma was _crying_. Tears of anger and grief running down his face. "EVERYTHING, OKAY? MY MOTHER – THAT STUPID BITCH ERASED HER MEMORIES OF ME!" His hand went to the tea cups and kettle as he slammed the tray of tea to the floor, spilling green liquid across the table and glass breaking on the floor. Tears continued not even bothering to stop. "I KNEW IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN! BUT SHE COULDN'T EVEN HAVE THE HEART TO THINK OF ME FIRST, GODDAMN THAT… THAT… STUPID BITCH!"

His teeth were grinding so hard Shichirou thought they would just break. He still didn't transform despite the stress he was under, the asthma inhaler clutched in his fist. "UGH!" He fell to the floor banging his glass-clad fist onto it, blood splattering to the wood. Shichirou kneeled down to the tiger his hand to his head as an older brother would do.

"Sora…" Shichirou said as the boy's sobs echoed on loudly in the kitchen. "It'll be okay…"

"No, it won't!" He screamed words muffled by his own hands. "It'll never be okay! Never AGAIN!" For a moment there was silence and before Shichirou could say something, Sora slumped to the ground with his heart still thumping violently – eyes shut with tear tracks visible on his face.

Shichirou blinked and reached to poke Sora's head. "Sora…?" As if all he needed was that poke…

_POOF!_

A tiger replaced Sora as the tear tracks were visible in his tiger striped fur.

This would seem useless now but… Shichirou said nothing but mumbled. "It'll be… okay, Sora."

-x-x-x-

The next morning as Jake woke up rolling down the slender banister before falling flat on his face he made it to the living room. Kari sat there with teary eyes as Hikaru rubbed a soothing hand on the rabbit's back.

Jake rose a brow. "Did I miss somethin'? Where are Jake and Shichirou?"

Hikaru looked to Jake with sad eyes. "They went to look for Sora… he went missing… no one's seen him all day."

-x-x-x-

**God, Sora must you always start such drama? D:**

**But let me just put a next chapter preview so you guys could have something to look forward to. ;]**

-x-x-x-

Sora walks closer to a cliff's edge, ocean waves thrashing violently from below. He looks almost casual and adrenaline swims through his veins he edges closer to it with the slightest look of fear in his eye. He takes one step back as he scowls. "Well… here goes nothing." He lunges forward and throws himself off the cliff with a mighty cry, the splash and sets of ripples forming over the water. His head appeared over the surface and he grinned. "Well... nice!" Two waves crash into his chest and it knocks the wind out of him, he goes under and was yet to appear...


	11. Chapter 11

A storm was beginning to form and if he had gotten sick in the middle of his walk to his destination he would transform and then faint. Now we wouldn't want that to happen, would we? He despised how he looked so much like his zodiac animal right down to his hair, orange streaked with black. How stupid can this get? He wished every day that he wasn't cursed... maybe that heartless parent of his wouldn't have had her memory erased then.

It's not like they were ever close. He was closer with Hikaru's deceased father since he had never gave a damn about their curses... he'd hug Hikaru - she'd transform into a cat and yet he'd laugh as if it was something you see every day.

And then there's Colleen... Hikaru and Ryo's mother. She looks like Hikaru so much yet the bitch doesn't even realize it... he had disliked their mother since the day they've met. She always had this glaze in her eyes when she'd look at one of the kids cursed with the zodiac, so when she had erased her memory of her kids, he couldn't help but feel happy that he would never get to see her face around the main house again. _Again_.

That's when Hikaru had found out. She transformed into the _true cat - _Ryo just managed to calm her down before she could harm anyone but it was too late at the time because before he could fully calm the girl, she had lunged a hand of claws at Sora - marking his chest with jagged lines.

Hikaru would endlessly apologize for that sometimes with tears in her eyes. How someone so soft and gentle could cause pain and possibly death if he hadn't moved quick enough...

While Shichirou and Kari...? They were his best friends - they were always with him and never bothered him about really anything mostly because Kari would be too frightened to anger Sora and Shichirou would just try to be nice unless Sora had gotten Shichirou insanely mad he would have a fist in his jaw.

And finally there's Jake. An American teen who's Hikaru's closest friend and laughs when one of them usually transforms... mostly Sora. Sora in his tiger-form would try to launch forward and bite Jake's hand. It wasn't that he was mad at transforming it's how it was so _embrassasing_.

When you feel yourself transforming - that cloud of smoke forms around your once human frame, shrouding your figure as you become smaller or taller (depending which zodiac animal you have claimed) and your body shifts downwards usually. Teeth growing sharper, fur forming, your hands now paws... it's weird but it's quick. A few minutes later you are now back to normal sitting in front of that one person, half-naked with your clothes scattered across the floor.

That person would either laugh (Jake) or apologize.

The rain grew stronger and the mass crowd of gray clouds covered the morning sky. He walked up the cliff... he needed some daring action in his life, the adrenaline already pulsing through his veins traveling through his body. The waves crashing from below was tempting the tiger just to jump and feel that excited heart thumping in your chest.

Sora walks closer to the cliff's edge, the waves of the ocean thrashing violently from below. He begins to look casual and the adrenaline still swims through his veins - he edges closer to it with the slightest fear in his eye. He takes a retreating step backwards, scowling - the fear in his eye being replaced with that crazed adventure aura, frowns mar his forehead. "Well..." He says to no one in particular. "Here goes nothing..." He throws himself off the cliff with a mighty cry, he sinks into the water with a splash and sets of ripples form over the thrashing waves. His head appears over the surface within seconds as he grins proudly. "Wow... that was nice."

Two waves crash into his chest and knocks the wind out of him. As he tried to release a breath he is struck by one more wave that sends him underwater, his arms shoot forward as he - his vision becoming hazy, the surface was too dark with the storm to see - he no longer knew which way was up or down.

Goddammit! He's the tiger! He should know how to swim!

Another wave crashes into his chest choking out his breath and oxygen, water growing through his nostrils and mouth. Burning his lungs, arms wheeling, vision going darker.

_"I have to stay awake!" _He screamed to himself in his thoughts.

His attempts were growing weaker and he could no longer see anything visible. He gave up and fell limp, the darkness overwhelming him.

-x-x-x-

"I wonder how long it took to make these..." Ryo mused to himself gesturing to the lantern he held. The soft ball of honeyed light glowing, he looked completely fascinated by the modern invention. "I can't believe I don't have a flashlight..."

"I wonder about you sometimes, Ryo." Shichirou said lifting the lantern to the darkness to illuminate the area finding nothing but the mud and forming puddles. "I can't believe I woke up at nearly six in the morning to come find my dumb-ass best friend."

"Well..." Ryo said as the light broadened the area. "At least that shows how much of a good friend you are."

Shichirou shrugged. "Apparently not to him." He looked to the dirt to see footprints... "Are those Sora's?"

Ryo leaned closer to the dirt squinting. "Wait... yeah, I think so. They look similar to him." Ryo brought the oil lantern to the growing darkness, trails of footprints continued. "There's a trail here... let's follow them."

Once more Shichirou shrugged. "Might as well."

As they followed the trail the footprints began to get fainter the lantern poorly lit them. They made it to the top of the cliff and peered downwards, the waves still thrashed and jerked around violently pebbles from atop the cliff fell into the ocean below. The footprints disappeared once on the stone cliff, Shichirou noticed something sparkle in the corner of his eye as he leaned to the cold stone, he picked up something smooth and when he put the lantern to light it he saw what it really was.

A slightly heavy gold tiger-shaped pendant was held by a rough golden chain. A gift from his mother that he never took off. _Ever_.

Yet despite yesterday's events he might have had a reason to...

Shichirou looked from the chain to the water below him. Could he have fallen or jumped? How long ago was it? Sora was a good swimmer so he was bound to be fine... but yet...

...what if he wasn't?

-x-x-x-

The smell of brine and salt woke up Sora. His vision still hazy was now coming back to him, the storm had ended long ago and Sora lying on his back on the wet sand. His vision began to fully recover as he looked to the pale blue sky with dull eyes; he shut his eyes before he felt his heart skip a beat. He propped himself upright nervously and inspected his surroundings.

Sand, waves crashing against the shore, jagged rocks and pebbles and a throbbing pain ran up his arm. He flinched and when he looked to his burning arm, he saw it was wrapped securely in blood-stained gauzes. Jagged rocks and some glass shards laid by his feet, maroon colored with dried up blood.

His button-down shirt was also open revealing his scarred chest. His fingers ran along the diagonal scar across his chest before he got off the sand, his clothes still sticking to him in icy folds. He craned his neck backwards to look behind him to see nothing but hear the ravens crowing above his head.

He sighed. "Oh, Sora... I don't think we're in Japan anymore..."

"Oh! You are finally awake!" A voice from behind Sora chimed. He arched a brow and then looked back to his bandaged arm before turning behind himself a girl stood a few inches away from him. She had short amber gold hair with hazel eyes, the slightest freckles were spotted along the bridge of her nose she looked around his age, her voice musically soft and she wore a plain white blouse with a pair of worn slacks, tears in the knee and stray threads poking out from the ends. She looked a bit tomboy-ish and she wrinkled her nose at him. "But... you smell terrible..."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Heh... you don't smell too pleasant either, sweetheart."

She arched an amused brow at him. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who saved you?"

Sora shrugged. "I guess not... where are we, girl?"

"_Girl _has a name..." The hazel-eyed female quipped. "We are in Japan, dumbass. Where'd you wash up from Mexico? Jeez... you should've known that..."

"I don't care to learn girl's name." Sora snapped. "I didn't ask you to save me... you didn't have to..." He pointed above to the stone cliff. "I jumped off that..."

"I'd say nice." The girl admitted. "But I won't because it was raining and you could've killed yourself, stupid. Don't you have a mother or father or sister or friends that care for you?"

Bringing back the subject of his mother made Sora want to jump off the cliff and drown again but he held the urge. "My mother died... my father divorced her many years back..." That part of his father wasn't a lie and the same with his sister... "My sister... a beautiful baby girl... I haven't really seen her in a while and... my friends... aren't really friends."

"Hey, hey..." She said noticing the sad look on Sora's face. "No need to get so emotional... I'm sure that it won't be too hard..." Her words trailing off at the end uselessly.

"Save it." Sora snarled sitting back on the sand. "Many told me that and yet stuff like this happens..."

"What? Like transforming into a tiger?" She asked out of the blue in fear Sora looked to her with wide eyes.

"What?" He shouted, his heart sinking into his stomach.

The golden-haired girl laughed. "I'm just kidding, relax. What were your parents and sister like?"

Sora saw the girl sitting beside him. "My parents... were terrible people... my sister... an angel."Another true fact he had the slightest similarities to his sister but she was much softer and polite then him. The only thing they shared was their hair color and skin tone.

_"Sohwa! Sohwa!" Words of his younger sister Blake echoed in his mind. She could never pronouce his name properly so it always came out as "sohwa", her orange hair short and messy left in it's usual unkempt fashion. Petal pink eyes glittery, she ran to a fourteen year old Sora seeing as she loved to be with him. _

_Sora not necessarily bothered by her ten-year old lisp leaned back onto the wooden banister. "What do you want Blake?"_

_She pouted unfazed by the ice in his voice. "What? I can't come see my brotha?"_

_He sighed as he looked at her. "I will answer that with an honest no."_

_"You're so mean...!" She said with mock anger then she smiled. "But I still love you! Do you love me Sohwa?"_

_Blushing slightly Sora looked towards the koi pond. "Yeah... I do, Blake."_

_She brought her hands together and with a giddy smile. "Yaaaay!"_

_Sora smiled as he looked back at her a frown formed. "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"_

_She nodded. "Yep! But I wanna spend time with you Sohwa! I never see you!"_

_Sora went to her and patted her orange head. "Just go with your friends for a little, I'm not going anywhere."_

_Blake looked to him seriously. "Promise?"_

_He didn't believe himself for a moment as he said this. "Promise."_

_With a fit of giggles she ran off as Sora watched her until she disappeared into the horizon._

-x-x-x-

"An angel, huh?" The girl next to him now known to be Kana repeated. "Do you still see her?"

Sora shook his head. "It's been two years since I've seen her..."

"Oh..." Kana said unusually. "But... uhh, kid-!"

"Sora." Sora sighed.

She wrinkled her nose again."Whatever, why'd ya jump off the cliff anyways?"

Sora looked to the swishing waves. "I just didn't see anything else to live for..."

"You know Sora, you should never say that." Kana said with her words climbing. "My two brothers they were twins they were both in a car accident when I was younger... they loved life for all it was worth - they eventually caught tumors in their heads and eventually they got surgery to have them removed but they were never the same afterwards... they felt like losers... they... were my life." She looked to the sun peeking from behind the clouds.

Sora now intrigued leaned in closer. "And then what?"

"They died and I felt as if I lost everything... so my motto was live life to the fullest."

Sora still didn't move. "I've heard that before it's corny but nice."

Kana laughed uneasily. "Yeah, so you should do the same. For your sister and friends they must be good."

Sora nodded and surprisingly smiled. "They are great."

"Go see them I bet they would kill you if they found out you jumped off a cliff."

"I think they will kill me if they find out I was saved by a girl."

"Ehe, nice."

Before Sora could start to sprint back to the house, he turned back to Kana. "Will... I ever see you again?"

Kana gave him a reassuring smile. "You could count on it,"

And with an ending smile Sora ran.

-x-x-x-

Sora was walking down the grassy path back to Hikaru and Ryo's home in silence still in his soaked clothing, his arm still wrapped in those gauzes. Suddenly a cry of both sadness and relief broke out from the air. "Sora!" Sora looked to see who called him and saw Kari running straight towards him, her arms instantly wrapped around him and her head went into his chest. Before she looked up at him with teary butterscotch eyes. "I'm just so glad to see you."

Sora smiled and patted her head with his unharmed hand. "Nice to see you too, Kari,"

Shichirou came up from behind Kari holding the tiger pendant in his fingers. "It's good to see you're living again," He tossed the pendant to Sora who caught it with a shaky bloodied hand. He looked at Sora seriously suddenly."Did you...?"

Sora nodded. "I did." He un-round Kari's arms around him. "I'm glad to see you both but I have to do something." He began to walk back to the house as Kari and Shichirou just looked from him to one another and followed him.

When Sora got in he was greeted by many more friendly faces. Sora smiled at them before he took the golden chained pendant from his pocket as he came close to a waste basket and without second thought he tossed it in and went upstairs.

Jake watched as Sora disappeared down the hall and said. "I can honestly say I'm not surprised."

-x-x-x-

Jake, I don't think any of us are surprised. -_-

And here's another preview for a future chapter.

_Colleen looks to Sakura with excited eyes as she looks to Sakura's slowly rounding belly. "Oh, God now! Are you pregnant?"_

_Sakura grins and winks. "You got that right!"_


End file.
